I'm back from your past
by Teddybear
Summary: Yugi and CO., along with a new friend, finaly make it to the finals of a new tournament, but something weird happens that stops the gang from getting to the finals... Ch 13 up
1. Chapter 1

Teddybear: YEAH I can finaly start my fan fiction season YES *starts to dance a happy dance*  
You(yes u the reader): *sweatdrops*  
Teddybear: *stops dancing and blushes* ehehehehe....... anyways time for me to start.......drum roll plz  
*a drum rolls in and out of view*  
Teddybear: NOT THAT KIND OF DRUM ROLL!!!!!!!!!! anyways Plz give a warm welcome to THE CAST OF YU-GI-OH!!!!!!!  
*the cast of YGO apears waving*  
YGO fan gilrs and boys: *applause like crazy*  
Teddybear: *takes out a mic from no where* and starting in this fiction are Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Tea, Mai, Tristan, Joey, Seto, and Mokuba!!!!!!  
YGO cast: Hello everyone!!  
YGO fans: *have hearts and/or stars in their eyes* YEAH!!!!!!!!!  
Teddybear: ok see yall next time ^_^  
Everyone (yes even u the reader): WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
Teddybear: only joking  
Everyone: *sweatdrops* -_-  
Yugi: so whats this fan fiction going to be about?  
Teddybear(TB): why do u ask?  
Yami: well so far almost everyone who writes about us in a fiction are usually mean, cruel and unusual to us.....  
TB: well there will be bashing in this story but im not saying who's going to get it.....^_^  
Everyone: uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh..........  
TB: i can be so evil some times.....  
Yami Bakura: yeah but i beat u by a long shot  
TB: oh yeah i forgot  
Joey: I'm hungry.......hey Teddy got anything to eat?  
Seto: oh look the mutt is hungry.........someone give him a bone  
Joey: *anime temple(it's that little red x that apears on someones head when their are anoyed or mad)* what u say?  
Seto: you heard me...  
Joey: *makes a fist* i DARE u to say that again.....  
Seto: ok i'll take that dare.......oh look the mutt is hungry...someone give him a bone.....  
Joey: why u .....*tackles Seto and they both disapear into a cloud of smoke*  
Bakura: u think we otta stop them....  
Yami Bakura: nah i like a good fight  
Tea: YEAH COME ON JOEY.....KNOCK HIM OUT GOOD!!!!!!  
Everyone(except Joey and Seto): o_0???????????????  
Tea: what??????  
Yami Bakura: what happened to your lame friendship speaches?  
Tea: what u think i always talk about friendship?  
Everyone: *nods*  
Tea: well as u can see i don't  
Mai: how cute little friendship Tea is finally growing up   
Everone(except Yami Bakura, Tea, Joey, and Seto): ^_________________________^AAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tea: ha-ha very funny..  
Tristan: very very very very fuuny...^_^  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
TB: OOOOOOHHHHKKKKAAAAAAYYYYY... anyways i don't own YGO or the cast.  
Mokuba: wow we didn't have to do the disclaimer  
TB: yeah for now but starting next chapter i'll choose some one from a hat  
Yami: u mean your going to stuff us into a hat and pull us out one by one just to say the disclaimer?  
Yami Bakura: oh so thats how its works........wait we can't all fit in a hat.....can we?  
Tea: no she means she's going to wright our names on a piece of paper and pull out our names one by one   
The Yami's: ooohhhhhhhh.........  
????: *apears behind TB* slow aren't they....  
TB: -_- tell me about it......0_0!!!!!!!!!!!! ISIS?!?!?!?!  
Eceryone(except Joey and Seto, they're still in the cloud of smoke in the background): 0_0!!!!!!! ISIS?!?!?!?!  
TB: hey what are you doing here?  
Isis: don't tell me u forgot...u told me to come so i could help with the beginning of your story  
TB: ^_^ oh yeah i forgot...  
Tea: hey TB what about them two *points to the cloud of smoke*  
TB: oh yeah... *snaps her fingers*  
*the cloud of smoke disapears* *Joey and Seto are tied to a chair*  
Joey: hey whats the big idea?  
TB: its time for me to start my fiction  
Everyone: YEAH ^_________________________^  
TB: alright its time so sit back and enjoy my little fiction.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
/Yugi/  
//Yami//  
{Bakura}  
{{Yami Bakura}}  
~whispering~  
'thinking'  
*actions*  
(my little notes)  
[extras]  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chaper 1  
A new friend  
  
At the Egyptian Museum, in the middle of the night...  
Isis: So now do u understand your mission?  
?????: Yes Ms. Ishtar  
Isis: I already told you call me Isis  
?????: Yes Isis  
Isis: So do you think you'll be able to handle it... both of you?  
?????: Pice of cake  
Isis: Are you sure?  
?????: *giggles* Don't worry leave it all to me I already have everything planned out  
Isis: (a.n. in the words of my friends) Excellent *smiles*  
  
Next day...  
/Yami that is the last time you play with my alarm clock.../  
//Sorry but I was bored and I couldn't fall asleep//  
/That is the last time I give you 27 pixie sticks/  
//Actually it was 28//  
/*mentally hits himself on the head*/  
~*~Flashback~*~  
*its the middle of the night and Yami is happily,or should I say Hypery singing the Egyptian alphabet and also spinnig around on a chair young Yugi has in his room*  
Yami @_@ WHEEEEEEE *stops spinning* dizzy dizz dizz *looks around the room* what to do what to do *sees the alarm clock beside Yugi's bed* hhhmmmm its that annoying thing that alway makes that weird sound...*starts to press random buttens* *_* Pretty color red *random numbers flash* hm...no fun *stops pressing numbers and disapears into his soul room*  
*at the moment the clock has the numbers 3:29am when really it should say 5:29am*  
*morning time and yells can be heard with in the house[most of it coming from grandpa]*  
Grandpa: *opens Yugi's bedroom door* YUGI!!! WAKE UP YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!  
Yugi: *sleepy voice* But grandpa it's only...*looks at his alarm clock*...4:58am...its to ealry for school...  
Grandpa: Well that clock is TWO HOURS BEHIND AND ITS NOW 6:59AM...  
Yugi: *wakes up and sits up faster than a blink of an eye(a.n. and trust me thats fast)* WHAT?!?!?!?! *suddenly Yugi hears someone singing "I belive I can fly" followed but a loud thud then ending with a low ow sound* /YAMI!!!!!!!!!!/  
~*~ End Flashback~*~  
//*smiles and starts to hum "If your happy and you know it"*//  
Yugi: Looks like your still sugar high *looks at his watch* 0_0!!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!! *he quickens his pace*  
  
At school...  
Yugi: *enters his classroom with a minute to spare* whew...made it...  
RRRIIINNNGGG!!!  
*Yugi quickly takes his seat just as his teacher walks in*  
Yugi's teacher: Good morning everyone  
Everyone: ^_^ Morning  
Everyone's teachers: OK o_o? 'man I forgot today is Friday...it explains why they're so happy' Today students we're having a new student joining our class...  
*the door opens and a girl with golden brown hair with chocolate brown eyes walks in*  
The teahcer: Ah yes... everyone please welcome Rosett Rosavel  
*she walks up to the front of the class and faces her new classmates*  
Everyone: Hi!!!!! ^_^  
Rosett: Hi *looks around the room and sees Yugi*  
*Yugi in the other hand is lost to the world and is staring out the window*  
The teacher: Hmm... lets see... where to put you...  
Rosett: *she is still looking at Yugi [who is still spacing out] and smiling* ~I bet I already know~  
The teacher: Did you say something?  
Rosett: *still keeping her eyes of Yugi* Say what?  
The teacher: -_- never mind...*looks around the room*...hhhmmm...*sees an empty seat(a.n. U can probably guess where this seat is located)... there's one right next to Yugi...  
Rosett: *still smiling and keeping her eyes on Yugi walks over the seat right next to Yugi and sits down* Hi  
Yugi: *finally snaps out of it and looks and Rosett and smiles* ^_^ Hi I'm Yugi Moto(a.n. Is that how u spell his last name? X_X)  
Rosett: *still smiling and looking at him* Yeah I know ^_^ My name is Rosett...Rosett Rosavel *she looks at him[yes she is still smiling], then at his puzzle, then back at him again*  
Yugi: *is a little confused at the moment* Is everything ok?  
Rosett: Yes, of course, everything is perfectly ok *she takes one last look at him and finally looks away*  
Yugi: o_o????????????????  
  
After school...  
*Yugi and Co. are walking to Yugi's game shop[actually his grandpa's game shop]*  
Tea: And thats it thats all she said?  
Yugi: Yeah it was weird  
Joey: *Head locks Yugi(a.n. and for thoose who don't know what that is. Thats when someone puts their arm around someone's head. Kinda like what Mai did to Tea in that episode where Tea and Yami "go out on a date")* Hey Yug' I think she might like you  
Yugi: *somehow pushes Jeoy away* No way, I would have known, I mean she wasn't blushing or anything...  
Joey: How would you know how she was going to act like if she did have a crush on you?  
Yugi: Because that's what you did when you fisrt saw Mai remember?  
Joet: *Blushed bright red*  
*suddenly there was a scream from behind*  
Voice from behind: LOOK OUT...GET OUT OF THE WAY...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*the five of them looked behind to see who it was(a.n. I'll give you 3 guesses)*  
Everyone: 0_0 AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*it was Rosett(a.n. ^_________^) on roller blades and was skating at high speed (a.n. at around 20MPH)*  
*before anyone could even move Rosett had crashed with Yugi(a.n. ouch and trust me it wasn't a pretty sight ^_^)*  
Yugi: @_@ ......................*he was on the ground on his back, arms and legs stretched out*  
Rosett: @_@ ..................*she landed not far from Yugi, face down with her arm streched out and her skates in the air*  
Everyone: YUGI!!!!!! *Tristan and Joey helped Yugi up*  
Bakura: Are you alright?  
Yugi: @_@ yeah I'm ok just a little dizzy..............  
Rosett: *she somehow got up and skated over to Yugi and Co.* OMG! (a.n. OMG= Oh My God/Gosh) Yugi are you ok? I'm soooo sorry...  
Yugi: @_@ Yeah just peachy... uuuuhhhh....  
Joey: Watch it little girl you really could of hurt him or someone else ya' know...  
Rosett: Ok first of all I'm not little(a.n. well technallyshe is. she's exactly Yugi's hight) and second of all I said I was sorry, you don't have to go balistic on me or anything you know...  
Joey: Why I otta...  
Yugi: Joey come on I didn't get hurt'not really'...by the way this is Rosett... you know the one I've been telling you guys about... Rosett these are my friends Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura  
Rosett: ^_^ Hi everyone  
Everyone: Hi Rosett!  
Yugi: Hey Rosett we were just heading down to my grandpa's game shop, you wanna come?  
Rosett: Thanks, but no thanks I've got stuff to do. Maybe Tomorrow I'll stop by  
Yugi: ok then see ya  
Rosett: chao *winks and skates away*  
Joey: Hey Yug... you two can make a cute couple you know ^_^  
Yugi: *slight blush* Yeah right...  
Tristan: No actually he could be ..... for once...  
Joey: Yeah thats right, wait...hey  
Everyone: LOL (a.n. LOL=laugh out loud)  
{{hm...}}  
{whats the matter Yami?}  
{{Nothing just leave me alone or else}}  
{*gulp* sorry...didn't mean to distureb you}  
{{yeah sure you didn't}}  
  
Somewhere ahead were Rosett is...  
\its him isn't it\  
\\yes, yes it is\\  
to be continued...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
TB: So did you like it, hate it who cares send me a review and flames are welcome...I'll just use them to burn Yami Bakura, Seto, or anyone I might not like...  
Yami Bakura and Seto: HEY!!!!!!!!  
TB: Relax I might even use the flames to roast marshmallows and make 'smores ^_^  
Joey: So can you like let us go now? *He and Seto are still tied to a chair*  
TB: Nope   
Joey and Seto: what do u mean nope  
TB: I'm not leting you go just yet  
Seto: So when are you leting us go?  
TB: When I get at leats 5 reviews ^_^  
Seto: Please you've got to save me please  
Joey: Hey what about me?  
Seto: what about you?  
Joey: Why I otta... come here you... *starts kicking and screaming a whole bunch of stuff and threats*  
Seto: ah... Mad dog  
Joey: *kicks WAY to hard that he falls backwards but doesn't stop kicking and screaming*  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
Isis: Well it's been fun but i have to go now  
Everyone: Bye Isis!!!  
TB: I'll call you when I need ya again 'k  
Isis: 'K bye everyone *waves and disapears*  
Yami Bakura: Hey how come she can do that and I can't?  
TB: Because  
Yami Bakura: Because why?  
TB: Just because  
Yami Bakura: Just beacuse why?  
TB: beacuse I said so and because I'm the aurther of this story and with my aurther's power I can stop you all from leaving ... thats why...  
Yami Bakura: *says something in Egypt*  
Yami: TB may I borrow a mallet?  
TB: Sure *takes out her M.M.*  
Mokuba: M.M.?  
TB: Yes it stands for Millennium Mallet  
Everyone (but the Yami's): OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
Yami: *takes the M.M. and wacks Yami Bakura over the head with it* There  
Yami Bakura: *high voice* ow @_@ *faints*  
Tea: Ouch that might leave a mark...  
TB: It did see? *points to Yami Bakura's purple bump on his head*  
Tea: *sees the mark* Hey thats pretty cool...  
TB: What he say anyway?  
Yami: You don't want to know  
Yugi: That bad?  
TB: Anyways PLZ R&R. I must have at least 1 reviews if you guys want me to continue  
Seto: I tought you said 5...  
TB: I know but I changed it ^_^  
Seto: -_- yipee  
TB: Anywho R&R and see ya'll next time 


	2. Chapter 2

Seto: Wow I can't belive someone actually reviwed this lame story...  
TB: *death glare* for your information, thoose reviwes were your only way to get you untied...  
Seto: what do you mean 'were your only way'?  
TB: Thank your big mouth for that...*snaps her fingers and only Joey is untied*  
Joey: *jumping around like crazy* I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!..................*suddenly stops jumping*o_o  
Yugi: Joey are you ok?  
Jeoy: o_o no.....excuse me...*Runs to the bathroom*  
Mai: Now that's just gross...  
Seto: What about me?  
TB: Like I said... thank your big mouth for that... because of your little coment I won't let you go till the next chapter  
Seto: Pwease?[Please]  
TB: NO!  
Seto: *makes the cutest saddest puppy eyes he could come up with(hard to imagine huh? ^_^)*  
TB: Sorry those only work on me when it comes from someone I like...  
Seto: *thinks for a moment**he gets an idea and a little 'ding' can be heard* How's about if I give you a Yugi plushie if you let me go?  
TB: ^_^ OK *snaps her fingers and Seto is untied*  
Seto: Okay then... Mokube grab my suitcase and follow me...*walks to his and his brother's bedroom(there's like a room for everyone to sleep in... Seto and Joey spend the night sleeping on the chair ^_^)*  
Mokuba: *picks up his brothers suitcase and follows him into the other room, closes it, and locks it*  
Yami Bakura & Tristan: *put an ear on the door to listen*  
TB: Sorry guys but I made these doors sound proof for privacy  
Yami Bakura & Tristan: T_T(crying) UUUUUHHHHHHHHHH.......  
TB: -_- ANYWAYS Today I'm having an extra guest in my fiction...Please welcome...*stops because Mokuba comes out of his(and his brothers) bedroom with a clipboard and a measuring tape*  
Mokuba: Yugi please stand up...  
Yugi: Sure *he stands up strait(he was sitting on a bean bag chair)*  
Mokuba: *takes out the measuring tape and measures Yugi from head...er...from the tip of his spiky hair to toe**writes something on the clipboard and walks away* Thanks*closes the door behind him*  
Everyone: *blink blink*  
TB: OHHHHHHKAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY......o_0???????? Anyways like I was saying...Please give a warm welcome to my Yami...Yami Teddybear!!!!!!!  
Yami Teddybear(YTB): *apears behind TB* Hi everyone  
Everyone(But Joey, Seto, and Mokuba): Hi Yami Teddybear!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
YTB: Please call me Teddycat...  
Tea: Teddycat?  
YTB...er...TC: Yes?  
Tea: That's kinda a weird name  
TC: So?  
Bakura: Question..... Why cat?  
TC: Because we like cats thats why  
Tristan: We?  
TC: Yes we...my light and me...duh  
Everyone: OH! ^_^  
TB: Yeah I was gonna be Teddycat but then she just had to give me "The Eyes"  
TC: *looks around the mansion(yes this is not a house its a mansion)* I like what you've done with the place Teddy*sees Yami Bakura with the purple bump on his head* What he do?  
Yami: He said the main swear word in Egypt so i whacked him  
TC: uuuuuuuhhhhhhh and i missed it that sucks  
TB: Uh yeah anyway I've got to start my story here so TC can you please...*stops because there's a flushing coming from the bathroom* o_0???????  
Joey: *comes out of the bathroom with a smile on his face* Thats a relife...HEY CHECK IT OUT!!!*guess what...he saw TC(oh brother)* Hiya whats your name?  
TC: Go to hell...  
Joey: Thats a wierd name for a girl...*starts spacing out*  
TB: *sweatdrops* uh yeah... TC since your the new comer, can you please say the disclaimer  
TC: Anything Teddy...AHEM...My little light here does not own YGO or anything that has to do with YGO except she does own this fiction, her M.M., her made up characters, herself, and me  
TB: Thank you *hugs TC* Ok so here we go...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 2  
The invitation  
  
At the Kaiba bulding, inside Seto Kaiba's office...  
Mokuba: HA! take that...  
Seto: Nice move but you fell into my trap  
Mokuba: NNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
Seto: *flips a trap card, Just Desserts, and Mokuba's life points go down to 0* Sorry kiddo looks like you still have to practice some more...  
Mokuba: T_T And I was so close to...  
Seto's computer: Seto are you there? You've got mail(a.n. its that weird talking computer^_^)  
Seto: What now...*opens the e-mail**he reads the e-mail and sees that its from someone unknown* Who could this be from?  
  
Seto,  
You may not know me but I assure you that you will soon. The reason I'm sending you this e-mail is because I am starting a deuling tournament and only the most talented duelist are welcome. This is, as you can see, an invitation to participate. You will soon recive your duel disk by mail. If you don't want to participate please send this e-mail back. Thank you for your time.  
TB(a.n. ^_^)  
P.S. If you want to find out soon please turn on your TV at exacly 4:00pm on Sunday.  
  
Seto: TB??? 'What kind of name is that?'  
Mokuba: What is it Seto?  
Seto: Just an invitation to a tournament...  
Mokuba: *reading the e-mail* So are you going?  
Seto: You bet I am...  
  
At the game shop...  
Yugi and Co. are checking out some new cards when Yugi's Granfather walks in with the mail...  
Grandpa: Bills...bills...invitaion...bills...magazine's...bills...some letter...INVIAION???????????  
Yugi: What is it grandps?  
Grandpa: You got an invitaion to some tournamet...  
Yugi: Oh... let me see...*grabs the letter and reads it out loud*  
  
Yugi Muto(a.n. this is his american last name so please don't kill me),  
You have been invited to a tournament I will soon begin. If you don't want to participate I under stand, if you do please wait for a package you will soon be getting. For now my identity is a secret but you will know soon enough. Even though you might already know me. Thank you for your time and have a nice day.  
TB  
P.S. For more information please turn on your TV at exacly 4:00pm on Sunday.  
  
Yugi: Hm very interesting (a.n. another 'in the words of my friends')  
Bakura: And what did this person mean that you might already know them...  
Tea: Hey you think it could be Rosett...  
Yugi: Maybe but it says here TB and her initials are RR  
Joey: And what kinda name is TB?  
Tristain: Beats me but this person just might be a girl...  
Yugi: What makes you say that Tristain?  
Tristain: I once knew a girl by the initials of TB...Terrisa Banks I think it was...  
Bakura: Yeah but it could aslo be a boy because I knew a boy by the name of Thomas Batermen...  
Joey: OK now you guys lost me...  
*just then the door opens and someone they all know comes in*  
Yugi: Hello Game Shop...  
Rosett: Yeah I know its a game shop Yugi...*giggles*  
Yugi: Hi Rosett we didn't expect you till later  
Rosett: Yeah me too but I came here to ask you if you got an invitaion to thi tournament today?  
Yugi: Yeah why?  
Rosett: Oh because see I got one too...so are you going or not?  
Yugi: You bet I am  
(a.n. Ok time out for a second. I am an american and we[and what I mean be we is by not only me but every other american that hasn't seen the YGO season in Jap.] really haven't seen all the YGO episodes. The last episode we americans saw was when Joey begins to duel Weevil in Kaiba's tounament. To put it in simple words, all of this is happening after the tournament is over. I have no idea if something else happens after the tournament so lets just say this all happens after that season is over ok thanks and sorry for the waste of time. ^_~[wink])  
Yugi: What about you?  
Rosett: Oh I got an e-mail saying about the tournament but...  
Yugi: But what?  
Rosett: I'm not entering  
Tea: What? What do you mean your not entering?  
Joey: Yeah what's up with that?  
Rosett: I just don't want to enter ok. Besides the letter said "the most talented duelist". I am good but I'm not "talented"  
Tristain: So neather was Joey but he also entered a few tournaments  
Joey: Yeah that's right...hey wait a minute...what you say?*death glare*  
Tea: *sweatdrop* Oh boy here they go again...  
* both Joey and Tristain start a small contest to see who can last the longest with out blinking*  
Rosett: My money is on Joey...  
Tea: I bet Tristain is gonna win this time...  
Yugi: Well I don't really know who to root for...  
Bakura: I'm with Rosett...COME ON JOEY!!!  
Tea: COME ON TRISTAIN MY MONEY IS ON YOU SO YOU BETTER NO SCREW THIS OR ELSE...  
{{I root for the mutt}}  
{that wasn't very nice...}  
{{*mental evil glare*}}  
{but if you say so...}  
Bakura: COME ON JOEY EVEN MY YAMI IS ROOTING FOR YOU!!!  
Tristain and Joey: *both look at Bakura*He is? *blink blink*  
Yugi: AND ITS A TIE!!!!!  
Tea: Oh darn it...  
Bakura well better luck next time I suppose...  
  
Sunday...  
Tristain: COME ON JOEY HURRY UP WITH THAT POPCORN WHY DON'T YOU?!?!  
Joey:*from the kitchen* I'M COMIN', I'M COMIN', HOLD YOUR HORSES!!!!  
Yami: But we don't have any horses...  
Yugi: No he mean hold on... you know wait a minute...  
Yami: Oh*blink blink* so what are we watching...  
Yugi: It's that tournament show rules I guess the letter didn't say much...  
Bakura: Or the channel remember  
Yugi: Oh yeah I forgot...  
Tea: Well any ideas on what channel it might be on?  
Yugi: Nop, but I sure do hope Rosett does...  
Joey: *just came in with 4 big ol' bowls of popcorn(a.n. I wonder how he carries all four bowls?)* OH NO don't tell me you invited her...  
Yugi: Yeah why...is there a problem?  
Joey: *puts all four bowls of popcorn on the coffe table(a.n. mmmmmmmmmm popcorn)* No, no problem it's just that SHE ALMOST KILLED YOU FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!!!!!!!  
Tea: Oh Joey give it a break already it was an accident...say it with me now AC-CI-DENT  
Joey: AC-CI-...HEY!!!!*anime temple*  
Everyone: *starts laughing*  
Yami: Who's Rosett?  
Yugi: Oh you'll meet her soon just wait...  
Doorbell:*in a freaky voice*DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD!!!!!*suddenly the lights flicker on and off, thunder, a bone chilling scream, a wolf howling, and a laughter of a witch can be heard(a.n. Its one of thoose "spooky halloween" bells)*HAPPY HALLOWEEN MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...  
Everyone(but Yami and Yugi): OH WHAT o_0????????????  
Yugi: Oops I guess we forgot to change the door bell again...*goes to open the door*Hi Rosett...whats wrong?  
Rosett: o_0???????????Uh..........n-nice door bell.....I guess.....  
Yugi: Thanks. its one of those halloween door bells(a.n. see told you)  
Rosett: Yeah I kinda notice o_0???? Anyways...  
Yugi:..........  
Rosett:..........  
Yugi:..........  
(a.n. they're looking into each others eyes)  
Rosett: Um Yugi.....  
Yugi: Yes.....  
Rosett: Aren't you forgeting something?  
Yugi: Hm?.....Oh yeah sorry please come in  
*Rosett walks in and strait into the den**Yugi closes the door and follows her*  
Rosett: Hi everyone  
Everyone: Hi Rosett!  
Rosett: Um Yugi...you never told me you had a twin brother...  
Yugi: Huh...'OH NO I FORGOT'  
Yami: I'm not his...mmmmmpppppphhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!*Yugi suddenly covers his mouth*  
//YUGI...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!//  
/She doesn't know about you/  
//WHAT YOU MEAN..... YOU NEVER TOLD HER?!?!?!//  
/uh...no/  
//*sweatdrop* boy she'll be surprised//  
/no she can't know about you or about the millennium puzzle/  
//you like her don't you//  
/*blushes* no way we're just friends...there's nothing going on between us... besides we just meet/  
//ssssuuuuuuurrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee//  
/*stops blushing* look just promise me you wont tell her ok/  
//fine fine...whatever...Yugi has a girlfriend, Yugi has a girlfriends...//  
/*blushes again* SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!/  
Rosett: Yugi...  
Yugi: *stops the mental link and looks at Rosett[still blushing]* Y-yes?  
Rosett: I asked you something...  
Yugi: *stops blushing* Oh you did I'm sorry... I...uh...I spaced out  
Rosett: Rrrrrriiiiiiiggggghhhhhhtttttttt.....  
Yugi: So what did you ask me?  
Rosett: He's not your what?  
Yugi: Who?  
Rosett: *points to Yami*  
//Yugi.....can't.....breathe.....need.....air.....//  
Yugi: OH GOD!!!*uncovers Yami's mouth[and nose]* I'm so sorry Yami. Are you ok?  
Yami: Yeah*cough* but next time *gasp* watch what your covering *gasp**cough* I almost died...  
Yugi: Sorry  
Rosett: Well...  
Yami and Yugi: Well what?  
Rosett: aren't you going to tell me what the heck is going on here?  
Yami: Well what I was about to say, before I was so rudely interrupted*glares Yugi* I was going to say that I'm not his twin brother  
Rosett: Then?  
Yami: See I'm his older brother, and for some reason when Yugi was born he loked exaclty like me, as you can see...  
/uh...nice cover/  
//*mental smirk*//  
Rosett: Oh ok  
Joey: And you belive them?  
Rosett: yeah  
Joey: Why?  
Rosett: Well see I have an old friend that has a younger sister that looks exaclty like her...  
//wow and I just made that up too//  
Tea: Well if your all done saying your hello's i suggest we turn on the TV...The "show" is about to start  
Yugi: Oh yeah*grabs the remote controll and turns on the TV*  
Tristain: Hey can some one please pass the popcorn?  
TBC(to be continue).....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TB: And that's a wrap for chapter two*avoids a whole mess of flying rotten tomato's* KEEP THAT UP AND THIS STORY WILL NEVER EVER EVER GO ON AGAIN YOU HEAR ME PEOPLE?????**the flying rotten tomato's stop flying* Thank you  
TC: You know Yami and me can always send the evil readers to the shadow realm for you  
Yami Bakura:*he woke up like around the middle of my ficcy, right now he has a bandage shaped like an X where his purple bumb is* I'll help too, Its benn a while since I send something to the shadow realm  
TB: That doesn't sound like a bad idea, I'll keep that in mind for later, but for now lets not ok  
The Yami's:*nods*  
TB: Ok thenso please people R&R. I need 5 Reviews before I continue with my story.  
Tea: You know Seto and Mokuba have been there all this time and they still haven't come out...  
Tristain: She has a point you know  
TB: *knocks...er...bangs on the door* COME ON YOU GUYS...WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!?!?!?!?!  
Yami Bakura: You know that sounded wrong  
TC: You know you have a sick, perverted little mind  
Yami Bakura: I know and proud of it too ^_^  
TC: Now that's just sick  
Mai: *who is filing(sp?) her nails and sitting in a purple bean bag chair(there's like different color bean bag chairs for everyone...I'll explain later)* So exaclty how long do we have to wait till they get out?  
Seto: *opens the door rather quicly that TB almost hits him[remember she was banging on the door]* HEY WATCH IT YOU ALMOST PUNCHED OUT MY LIGHTS!!!!!!!!!!  
TB: Well ssooorrrryyyyyyy  
Seto: Whatever...anyways here's the plushie I promised you...*Mokuba comes out pushing a big gift wraped box*I hope you like it...  
TB: Hhhhmmmmmmmm...*sees a string with a note that says "pull me" so...she does**The walls of the box fall down to reveal a Yugi plushie dressed in the Dark Magicians costume and guess what... its the exact same hight as the real Yugi[that explains why Mokuba came out and measured Yugi]*  
Everyone(but Seto, Mokuba, and TB):0_0!!!!!! DAAAAAAAANNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
TB: 0_0...o_o...^_^ YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Thank you Seto and Mokuba *hugs them both*  
Seto and Mokuba: *both blushing* You're welcome  
TB: I'll put this somewhere really special *she carries the plushie to her and her Yami's room[even though it's so big it's as light as a feather]*  
Yami: Wow Seto was actually nice for once...  
Seto: Yeah I guess...  
TB: *comes back* Ok people Please R&R. Like I said I must...*stops again(a.n. I'll let you guess why)*  
Joey: *interrups TB on what she is saying(a.n. *gives anyone who guess, or was close to guessing, this a plushie of thier fav. YGO character(s)*this is for you! ^_^)*HEY THAT WASN"T VERY NICE YOU KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yami Bakura: What do you mean by that?  
Joey: I'm talking about waht TC said to me  
TB: What did she say?  
Joey: Don't you remember  
Everyone: *shakes his/her head*  
Joey: She said "Go to hell" that wasn't very nice...  
Everyone: *anime fall*  
TC: JOEY YOU SLOW MINDED MORTAL!!!!!!!!!!! I SAID THAT A LLLLLOOOOONNNNNGGGGG TIME AGO SEE *points up to the part where she said "Go to hell" which is a llllllllllllllloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnngggggggg  
way up from where you're reading*  
Joey: Still... it wasn't nice at all...  
TB: OOOOOHHHHHHHHHKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY ANYONE ELSE WANTS TO TALK YOU'RE GONNA WAIT TILL I'M DONE TALKING OR ELSE GOT THAT?!?!?!?!  
*its so quiet that even the crickets aren't chirping and the wind is not blowing and well mostly everything stoped*  
TB: Thank you. Now as I was saying...*stops again(a.n. oh-uh *hides behind her Yugi plushie*everyone hide)*  
Joey: You know saying that I was a slow minded mortal~whatever that is~(a.n. he doesn't know what a mortal is...someone let me borrow a mirror...[do you get it?read on to find out more]) that was two insults in one chapter...  
TB: THAT"S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Everyone(but Joey): 0_0!!!!!!!!!OH-UH *hide behind something*  
TB: *takes out her M.M. and whacks Joey so hard he "flies" to china*  
*somewhere in china, Joey lands on a haystack*  
Joey: @_@ pretty stars *_* *faints*  
some chinies dud: (a.n. ok since i have NO IDEA how to talk in chinies i will translate everything they say in english ok ^_~) "Hey Cho check this out"  
Cho: What is it Cha (a.n. Cho, Cha.....WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?! @_@_@_@_@_@_@_@)  
Cha: Look what landed on our haystack...  
Cho: Uh...Cha that's not a haystack...thats the animals "dump heap"  
Cha: well anywho who do you think this is...  
Cho: Hey isn't he from that cartoon with those cards and those monsters...what the name of the show?  
Cha: I don't know.....(a.n. shes these guyz are even more slow minded than Joey.....wait, is that even possible? *shruggs*)  
*back inside TB's mansion...*  
TB: *breathing hard as though she just ran 5 miles* Anyone else?  
*deadly quiet*  
TB: Good...  
TC: *raises a hand [she's hidding behindthe couch along with Yami and Yugi]* T-t-t-teddy  
TB: YES !!!!!!  
TC: I have a question...  
TB: Ok what is it?  
TC: Did you eat sugar again?  
TB: No why?  
TC: Oh ok just asking...*feels someone tug her shirt* yeah  
Yugi: ~Look~ *points into the kitchen(a.n. yes there is a kitchen) and on the floor there are 25 empty bags of sugar*  
TC: 0_0!!!!!!!!  
TB: * stars to spin around in circles*  
TC: *sweatdrop* Well she only ate 25 bags so it should wear off in 5..........4..........3..........2..........1.......... *suddenly theres a loud thud*  
TB: *is sound alseep on the floor looking like an angel* -_-zzzzzzzzzzzz  
TC: ~CUTIE!!!!!~ *walks over to TB, picks her up and goes strait to their bedroom* *she puts her(TB) on her(TB's) bed, walks out and closes the door* Good thing she made these door sound proof...OK YOU GUYS COST IS CLEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Everyone: *come out of thier hidding places*  
Yami Bakura: AAAAHHHHHHHH *thud* @_@......  
Yami: That's what you get for hidding on the roof fan (a.n. yup there's a fan on the roof for decoration)  
Yami Bakura: @_@ Thanks for the heads up............  
TC: Ok I think I better bring back Joey now *snaps her fingers and a very unclean and stinky (a.n. REALLY STINKY) Joey apears*  
Everyone: EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW..............*covers thier noses*  
Joey: @_@.........................  
Yami Bakura: *covering his nose* Were the hell did you lan' motal(land mortal)?  
Tea: Please I don' wanna know...  
Tristain: Yes please we can pobably(probably) guess...  
TC: Is off to the bathoom fo(bathroom for) you *snaps her fingers and Joey disapear and the shower from the bathroom can be hear*  
Everyone: *uncover thier noses* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH....^_^  
TC: Ok so people if you want my little light to continue with her story she must have 5 reviws okie dokie ^_~  
Yugi: See yall next time.....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ok now I promissed you to tell you about the bean bag chairs...well each character has thier own color chair...here's the list of the people and their bean bag chairs...  
Tea = pink  
Mai = purple  
Tristain = brown  
Joey = green  
Seto = yellow (that's what he gets for being late)  
Mokuba = orange  
Yami Bakura = red  
Bakura = white  
Yugi = baby blue  
Yami = dark blue  
TC = black  
Me(TB) = It changes colors ^_^  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
OK now while I was writing this story insperation hit me to start a small contest. Ok the contest and the rules are simple.....  
1)You have to send me a review with your nick name, your favorite character(please only choose one), and of course, if your a Girl or a Guy.  
2)You have to guess on what I meant by the phrase "someone let me borrow a mirror"  
3)The first 3 people that guess corectly will win first prize, the next 5 people will get second place prizes, the runner ups will get third place prizes...AND HERE THEY ARE!!!!!!!!!  
  
First place: A special guest aperance in my fiction and you get to hang out/around your favorite character  
Second place: A life size plushie of your favorite charater(for pretend only sorry)  
Runner ups: Will get your names posted up on one of my chapters and every reader must hail to you MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.....*and so on*  
I know Iknow some of my prizes are lame please don't kill me. Trust me if I had like $1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 dollars their will be better prizes, but sadly I only have like what...*checks her purse* ...10 measly dollars with 57 measly cents...*sighs*...ANYWHO PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!  
(a.n. this contest will end when chappie 4 is posted and I will give the prizes out on my 5th chappie ok) 


	3. Chapter 3

TB: *coming out of her bedroom*Morning everyone  
Everyone: Morning  
TC: How r u feeling?  
TB: Much better...sorry for what ever I did...I totaly lost it...  
Joey: You're forgivin  
TB: Ok now that thats over with I'm gonna check my reviews*goes back into the bed room*  
TC: Well she's back to normal  
Yami: Looks like her sugar level went down  
TC: Yeah. When ever she eats sugar, the first thing that happens is that she acts different than normal...  
Seto: What do you mean?  
TC: Well she ethier acts like a maniac, like a three year old, or someone with very little patience  
Yami: Yeah continue  
TC: Second of all, after she's all out of energy she instantly falls asleep  
Yami: For how long?  
TC: Can't tell...Sometimes its one hour, some times two, heck one time she fell asleep for the entire day!  
Yami Bakura: I have a question!  
TC: Yeah what is it?  
Yami Bakura: When you said maniac, did you mean like thoose crazy people maniacs, or people want to take over the world maniacs?  
TC: The second on  
Yami Bakura: *smiles*  
Bakura: Don't get any funny ideas or else  
Yami Bakura: Or else what?  
Bakura: Or else I'll just tell everyone about your little "secret"  
Yami Bakura: 0_0 You wouldn't DARE?!?!?!?!  
Everyone: What secret?  
Bakura: Well you see mmmppppphhhhhhhfffffhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!*Yami Bakura is covering his mouth*  
Yami Bakura: No please don't...I promise I won't get any funny ideas I promise, I promise!  
Bakura: *takes Yami Bakura's hand off his mouth* You better...  
Everyone: 0_o?????????????  
TB: *comes out of her room and sits on her bean bag chair of many color* *sighs* I don't belive it  
Yugi: What's the matter TB?  
TB: You wanna know whats the matter come with me *she grabs Yugi's arm and drags him to her room*  
Everyone else: *blink blink* *they follow TB and the draged Yugi into TB's room*  
*inside TB's room*  
Everyone(but TC and TB): *look around the room* wwwwwwoooooowwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!  
*TB's and TC's room have blue walls, two beds(duh), one with black cats and the back ground color is navy blue, while the other bed was in baby blue and had pictures of Tweety(u all know who's Tweety... right?). The carpet was a light brown color and the ceiling was black with a whole lot of little bright dots. It also had a small balcony and big ol' window right next to it. It also had a small tv with a nintendo 64 next to it, a full length mirror, a brown desk with a black laptop, a two shelved book case with a whole bunch of Teddybears on top, a few furniture's here and there, and finally the life size DM Yugi plushies beside the Tweety bed*  
Tea: Wow and I thought our bed room was unique  
Mai: *nodds*  
Yugi: So what did you want to show me?  
TB: This *sits on a chair by her desk and starts to click on her mouse*  
Everyone: *gathers around*  
TB: After all this look how many reviews i have *a message blinks "1 review"* I only got 1 stinking review *ploops on her bed* T_T No fair...  
TC: Oh boy...  
Seto: Who would want to review anywho?  
TB: My only reviewer, Genji, Thank you sooooo and thanks for the heads up *one thumb up* ^_~ all hail Genji *crickets chirp* 'k..................  
Mokuba: Well one's better than nothing  
Bakura: He does have a point  
TB: Yeah I suppose *gets up and goes into the living room and so does everyone else*  
Yami: So now what  
Yami Bakura: LET'S TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!  
TB: No   
Yami Bakura: T_T I try...  
TB: Ok now to see who will say the disclaimer!!!!!  
Everyone: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
TB: Not you TC you already said it  
TC: YEAH!!! ^_^  
Everyone(but TC): NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
TB: *sweatdrop* Right...anywho *gets a hat from now where with 10 pieces of paper* Ok lets see who's saying the disclaimer  
Everyone(but TC): *backs up into a wall* 0_0!!!!!!!!!!  
TB: *draws a paper and reads it(for all you readers, I'm really picking the characters out of a hat^_~)* Ok, Joey you're the first victim *gives him a flash card to read*  
Joey: uh...*reads the flash card* Let's see here...*the card "flashes"* _ ah my eyes...  
Yami Baukra: Not funny  
Joey: Oh all right... *re-reads the card* Teddybear doesn't own YGO because if she did she would have a whole mess of dough right now...  
Yami: Dough?  
TB: It's another word for money  
Yami: Oh ok  
Joey: And I'm a mutt who has a crush on Mai... HEY!!!!!!!!! *anime temple*  
TB: I didn't wright that...let me see that *takes the card away from Joey and reads it* this isn't my wrighting...SETO  
Seto: *smilling* What I didn't do anything...*snickers*  
Joey: *makes a fist* You want some of this huh? Do ya?  
TB: Ok you two break it up I know how much you care about each other...  
Almost everyone: HELLS NO!!!!!!!!  
TB: Hehehehehe  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 3  
A new duel disk  
  
Tristan: Hey can someone please pass the popcorn?  
Rosett: So any idea on what channel it's on?  
Yugi:*flicking threw the channels* Nope, the letter didn't say...  
Bakura: Well keep looking, your bound to see it...  
Tea: We should because we only have a few seconds till it starts...  
*suddenly the screen turns blue*  
Yami: It looks like your TV broke  
Yugi: I guess so  
Joey: Hey wait a minute, who ate all this bowl of popcorn?  
Tea: Uh you did...  
Joey: Oh yeah I forgot ^_^  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
*suddenly the screen goes all fuzzy*  
Tristain: I think Yami's right...Your TV is broken...  
Yugi: -_- Oh well...  
*suddenly the screen goes blank and a woman with a scientist outfit, a blue skirt, and wearing black sun glasses apears*  
Rosett: Parece que alguien se robo el sol...  
Everyone: Huh??????  
Rosett: Hhhmmmm... Oh sorry it means, looks like someone stole the sun, its an expression in spanish  
Yugi: You never told me you spoke spanish  
Rosett: Oh you'd be surprised if I didn't tell you a whole lot of other stuff...  
Yugi: 0_o???????  
Tristain: SSSSHHHHHHH it's starting...  
lady on tv: Hello duelist my name is Andrea. My mistress TB won't be able to tell you about some of the rules so I will be taking her place.  
Tristain: Well so much for knowing what TB stands for  
Bakura: Well at least we now know that its a girl  
Joey: Or a woman  
Andrea: Also please don't even think about changing the channel for if you are, as you might see, all the channels are the same...  
Yami: *grabs the remote from Yugi and starts to change the channels* *all the channels are the same* Hey she's right...  
Everyone else: 0_o???  
Andrea: Anyway, moving on. I'm here to tell you some of the basics of this tournament. I want to show the new and improved dueling disk. *the screen changes and Andrea is holinding something that looks a lot like a frisbee(a.n. flying disk)*  
Joey: Hey cool it looks like a frisbee (a.n. 0_o??? 'k)  
Andrea: Now some of you might think that it looks like a frisbee (a.n. OK now its just getting weird) but its not. Its really the whole dueling matt and arena in one. How's this possible, just watch. *she takes out a dueling deck from her coat pocket and puts it in the "automator duel deck holder"(a.n. Ok I have no idea how to call it but you should know what I mean and if you don't... boy your slow *avoids a rotten tomato* HA you missed *SPLAT!!!* [face coverd with rotten tomato] Very funny)* Now you're ready to begin the duel.  
*suddenly the scene changes and Andrea and another guy in the scientist coat but has blck pant is standing about 5 feet away from Andrea* *He is also holding a duel disk with a duel deck inserted in it* *Both duelist pressed a small button on the duel disk and a metal pole came out of the bottom(a.n. If you have no idea how it looks like here's an idea... think of thoose cameras that have that pole suporting the camera so the holder of the camera doesn't have to hold it... still confused... ok then think of a stool...never mind)*   
Andrea and the other dud: DUEL!!!  
*suddenly 4 cards apeard in front of the two scientist/duelist...the thing is the cards were 5FT BIG!!!*  
The dude with the black pants: DRAW!!! *suddenly one more card apears in front of him* I place this card face down in DEF and end my turn *the dud in black pants points to a card and the card disapears and reapears face down in DEF mode*  
Andrea: As you can see you don't have to draw the cards, the disk does most of the work for you. The same for when you place monsters in DEF or ATK position. DRAW!!! *another card apears in front of her* I attack with Kojikocy *suddenly a card disapears and the monster Kojikocy apears* ATTACK HIS MONSTER *Kojikocy attacks*  
The dude in black pants: AH OH NO *Grappler apears but it gets slashed and disapears* damm  
Andrea: You also don't have to worry about keeping track of your life points eathier see *point to a small screen on the duel disk that has the numbers 6000 on it* We also raised the score of the life points so the game will be harder to play (a.n. Ok in the real card game u start out with 8000LP but in the show its 2000LP and with the battle city tournament its 4000LP...get the picture Yami Bakura: *holding up a picture* I sure did! TB: *sweatdrop* What the hell r u doing here get back in the story *pushes Yami Bakura into the story* How's this possible... please don't ask... I don't know eathier You[as in u the reader]: *sweatdrops*)  
Rosett: Well that was interesting *sees the popcorn bowl she's holding and sees that it's empty* -_- I'll be right back... I'm gonna make more popcorn  
Yugi: Do you need any help? (a.n. what a gentleman un like SOME people i know *glares Yami Bakura*  
Rosett: No its all right I can manage *walks into the kitchen*  
Yugi: Ok call if you need anything  
Rosett: *from the kitchen* I will  
//Admit it you like her//  
/I DON'T LIKE HER/  
//*sarcastaly* Oh Rosett, my darling let me help you in your time of need//  
/*turning red with anger* I DON'T LIKE HER!!!/  
//Do too//  
/DO NOT!!!/  
//Do too//  
/DO NOT/  
//Do too//  
/DO NOT/  
//Do too//  
/DO NOT/  
//You know this can go on for a very long time...do too//  
/I don't care...DO NOT/  
*they soon stop because Andrea starts to talk again*  
Andrea: *from the TV (a.n. sorry I felt like writting that for some reason)* Now like almost every tournament, you must some thing. Here you must bet heart cards *holds up a card with two hearts* Every time you win a duel you will gain a heart, but every time you lose a duel you lose a heart.  
Joey: Hey knida like when we were at the duelist kingdom tournament, you had to bet star chips.  
Tristan: Oh yeah...  
Tea: *sarcastaly* Yeah real great... -_-  
Yami, Yugi and Bakura: *snicker*  
{{Honestly can they be any slower}}  
{I don't think that's possible}  
Andrea: The first 8 duelist to win 10 hearts will be able to go to the semi-final matches...  
  
~*~  
In the kitchen...  
*Rosett is talking to someone that looks exaclty like her but this girl is about a head size taller than Rosett*  
\\Well they seem to be having fun\\  
\Don't you mean learning?\  
\\I guess if you want to put it that way\\  
\How long do you think this tournament is going to last?\  
\\I bet $20 that it will last 2 weeks for ten duelist to win 8 hearts\\  
\Yeah like you have $20\  
\\Oh yeah, Check this out *shows her $20* XP (a.n. thats when you stick your tong out)\\  
\Hey thats mine!\  
\\Is not I found it in this bag *holds up a black and white bag*\\  
\-_- Thats my bag\  
\\^_^ oops\\  
Joey: *from the den* Hey Rosett what's taking you so long?  
Rosett: I'm coming hold your horses  
  
~*~  
In the den...  
Yami: Again with the horses -_-  
Yugi: It never gets old ^_^  
  
~*~  
Back in the Kitchen...  
\Well let's hope for the best\  
*the person smiles, nods, then disapears*  
Rosett: *sighs* *walks into the den* Ok who else, except Joey and Tristan, want popcorn?  
Everyone except Joey and Trsitain: ^_^ I DO!!!!!!  
Joey and Tristain: T_T why can't we have popcorn?  
Rosett: 'Cause you two ate the only 4 bowls of popcorn  
Joey and Tristain: T_T  
Yugi: You do know you can always make more  
Joey and Tristain: ^_^ YAY!!!!!! *run into the kitchen*  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
Andrea: So remember duelist you must register and pick up a dueling disk from any of these Game Shops *Different adresses apear*  
Yugi: Hey look, our game shop is listed  
Jeoy: *coming into the den with a bowl of popcorn(a.n. SHOOT!!! It took him 5 second and it takes me like what 3 and a half minutes?!?!.....That's messed up!!!-_-)* Hey great that means I can join the fun to...  
Andrea: And for all those who recived a letter, you don't have to worry about picking up a disk  
Everyone: *deadly silent* (a.n. Why... I have no idea)  
Andrea: You only have a week to register. Now to return you to your regular program  
*the TV goes off then on*  
TV: Barney is a dinosuar...  
Everyone: 0_0!!!! AH EVIL PURPLE DINOSAUR AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!  
*they all leave the room faster than you can say How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood* (a.n. ok that was to long and stupid, let me try something sort...hhhmmm...*ding* I KNOW *starts to type madly*)  
*they all left the room fatser than a blink of an eye (a.n. well its an improvement...don't you think *crickets chirp*), all except one person*  
Yami Bakura: *apears and looks around* *deadly quiet* ~YAY~ ^_^ *starts to sing the evil Barney songs* ~I LOVE YOU~ (a.n. *covering her ears* LALALALALALALALALA YO NO OIGO SO DE PALO, TENGO OREGAS DE PESCADO [ I can't hear I'm a stick, I got ears of a fish]LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA _)  
  
~*~  
Seto Kaiba's office...  
Andrea: *on the TV* Now we return you to your regular program  
*the tv turns off then on*  
TV: Y asi es como se hacen pupusas[and this is how you make pupusas(a.n. it's food that comes from El Salvador)]...*click*  
Seto: 0_o Ok That is the last time I watch spanish cooking shows  
Mokuba: I'm telling you to watch the guy that yells BAM at his food, he's funny  
Seto: No thanks. Besides I'm a terrible cook...remember last christmas when I tried to cook a turkey  
  
~Flashback~  
  
In the kitchen...  
Mokuba: Hey big brother, whatcha making  
Seto: *cover in god-only-knows-what* I'm Trying to cook a turkey, but this freakin book doesn't make any freakin sense  
Mokuba: Let me see that...*reads the cover of the book* uh Seto...  
Seto: Yeah?  
Mokuba: This isn't a cooking book...  
Seto: Then what kinda book is it?  
Mokuba: See for your self *hands Seto the book*  
Seto: *reads the book out loud* How to cook up... EXPLOSIONS?!?!?!?!  
*suddenly the pot full of god-only-knows-what-kind of liquid starts to whistle and pop and vibrate madly*  
Seto: 0_0!!!!!!!!!!!! oh...uh...  
KKKAAAAAABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
Mokuba: Oh yeah now I remeber... boy did you ever get in trouble...LOL  
Seto: Oh yeah you try to make a turkey then!!!!  
Mokuba: Fine then I will *walks into the kitchen* *comes back 2 hours later with a silver plate and a nice, fat, juicy, tender, lipsmaking (a.n. getting hungry?) turkey* ^_^  
Seto: How did you do that?  
Mokuba: I got help from the guy that yells BAM to his food...  
Seto: You mean Emerald?  
Mokuba: Yup that's him  
Seto: -_- My life stinks  
  
TBC.....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
TB: Well whatcha yall think?  
Seto: o_0? Uh Very interesting...  
Yami Bakura: I hated it  
TC: Oh yeah and why is that?  
Yami Bakura: The part where you made me see Barney...Thats pure evil I tell you EVIL!!!  
TC: And did you like it?  
Yami Bakura: What do you think?  
TB and TC: Yami Bakura likes Barney, Yami Bakura likes Barney  
Everyone else: *join the chant* Yami Bakura likes Barney, Yami Bakura likes Barney...  
Yami Bakura: SHUT UP OR I WILL SEND YOU ALL TO THE SHADOW RELM!!! *crickets chirp* That's better...  
TB: Well for one thing that was TC idea not mine...  
Yami Bakura: *glares TC* Why you little...  
TC: XP  
TB: Yeah, also "Seto's cooking mistake" was TC idea as well...  
Seto: *glares TC as well* YOU DID THAT TO ME?!?!?!  
Yami Bakura & Seto: THATS MESSED UP!!!  
TC: So, I wanted to have a little fun so I tormented you two...  
Seto: And may I ask why?  
TC: 'Cause it's fun to mess with you ^_^  
TB: Anyway... please R&R and even if you don't I'll still continue this story  
Yami: And if you don't mind me asking why?  
TB: Because I promised my friends that I was going to make as many fan fictions as I can so not only they can read it but other people as well  
Tea: How cute, you're loyal to your friends  
Mai: You aren't going to start with your friendship speaches again r u?  
Tea: No I was just saying...Oh let's just drop it ok  
TB: Ok...Anywho, please R&R, and flames r welcome, I'll just use them to burn someone special I have in mind ^_^  
Yugi: *making a scary face and talking in a freaky voice* Beware...BEWARE!!!   
TB: *sweatdrops* 


	4. Chapter 4

TB: I've been thinking...  
Yami Bakura: On how to rule the world or on how to torment us even more?  
TB: None  
Yami: Then?  
TB: Well, maybe I should change the Humor thing to something else  
TC: Like what  
TB: I dunno... what do you guys think  
Tea: I got nothing  
Tristain: Hey I know maybe you could...  
Joey: No way bro, doesn't go with the story...  
Tristain: Ok then how's 'bout...  
Joey: Nope  
TB: Uh Joey do you even know what's he going to say next?  
Joey: I don't have a clue  
TC: Well that was pointless  
Yami Bakura: I agree  
Pegasus: *apears behind TB in a weird pink bunny coustum* HIYA!!!  
TB: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *hides behind Yugi*  
Yugi: *sweatdrops* ^_^  
TC: What the hell r u doing here?  
Pegasus: Isn't this the Funny Bunny Club?  
TC: What do u think?  
Pegasus: Uh..... Yes?  
Tea: And I though he was smart  
Mokuba: *hiding behind Seto* ~please make him go away, he's scary looking with the bunny suit~  
Seto: TB, Isn't there anyway u can get rid of him?  
TB: *still hiding* Uh well yeah...  
TC: Oh can I do it please...its been a while...please?  
TB: ^_^ OK  
TC: YAY!!!  
Yami Bakura: Can I help?  
Yami: Me too!  
TC: Sure the more the marrier  
Pegasus: U, u, me too me too!  
TC: -_- Uh no  
Pegasus: T_T It's not fair  
*the Yamis line up*  
TC: On 3 ready  
Yami: Yep  
Yami Bakura: Just say it!!  
TC: 3  
The Yamis: *they start to glow a golden color* WE BANISH YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!!  
*suddenly a black hole opens up behind Pegasus*  
Pegasus: *turns around* *sees the hole* Oh boy, this can't be good...  
*then a rotten looking tree branch apears came out and grabs Pegasus*  
Pegasus: 0_0 help!  
*the rotten looking tree branch pulls him inside the hole* *the hole closes and the 3 Yamis drop to the floor*  
TB: TC!!! *runs over to TC* TC r u ok?  
Yugi: YAMI *runs over to Yami*  
Bakura: *walks over to Yami Bakura* U ok?  
TC: @_@ Don't worry 'bout us  
Yami: @_@ Everything ok  
Yami Bakura: @_@ Just peachy...  
Mai: What happend?  
TC: *sits up* We're ok  
Yami: *sits up* Yeah it's just that opening a portal to the shadow realm isn't easy  
Yami Bakura: *still lying down* @_@ You're telling me  
TB: *siting next to TC* Hey how come he's weaker than u two?  
Yami Bakura: @_@ They did the easy parts, I did the hard one  
Bakura: And that is?  
Yami: Summoning a monster  
TC: And that isn't easy  
Yugi: So what did you two do?  
TC: I opened the portal  
Yami: And I closed it  
Yami Bakura: *finaly sits up with the help of Bakura* Uh... I think I'll go lie down  
TB: I think you all should  
Yami: A nap wouldn't hurt  
TC: I guess  
Tea: It's settled then  
*the yami's go up to their rooms for a nice nap*  
TB: Now to see who's going to say the disclaimer  
Everyone(except Joey): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Seto: Hey how come u didn't scream  
Joey: 'Cause I already said the disclaimer  
TB: *takes out the hat with the names* Wow he remembered...*takes out a piece of paper and reads it* OK Mai your turn...*gives her a flash card*  
Mai: *mumbles something**reads the flash card(a.n. no it doesn't "flash" when u read it -_-)* Um... TB doesn't own YGO, but she does own the M.M., this manson, herself, her life size Yugi plushie, TC, and that's pretty much it...  
TB: -_- You didn't have to say the last part you know  
Mai: Well sorry but it's written right here on this card *pionts to the card*  
Tristain: *reads the card* Hey she's right  
TB: *sweatdrops* Whatever, just let me start my story ok?  
Everyone: *nods*  
TB: Ok then here we GO!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 4  
New cards and the good news  
  
Grandpa: Here you go Joey your very own duel disk *hands Joey a duel disk*  
Joey: YEAH!!! *looks at the duel disk* Pretty cool if you ask me  
Tea: We didn't ask...  
Grandpa: And here's your heart card, make sure you don't lose it!  
Joey: I won't... Anything else  
Grandpa: Yeah..here you go *gives Joey a small booklet* Some more tournament rules and the map of the city, just in case  
Joey: Uh... more rules...oh well...*starts reading the booklet*  
Grandpa: What about you Yugi... Aren't you going to get a duel disk  
Yugi: Don't need to. Mine's coming in the mail, so I don't have to worry about it  
Tea: Unless it gets lost  
Yugi: 0_0!!! I HAVEN'T THOUGHT OF THAT!!!  
Granpa: Don't worry. I'll keep one 'till yours arravies  
Yugi: Thanks  
Rosett: Wow, these are some of the rarest cards you've got here *she's looking around the store*  
Grandpa: ^_^ Well I'm not sure of the rarest...  
Tristain: Speaking of rarest, Haven't you guys heard of those new rare cards?  
Joey: *stops reading to join in the conversation* Hey yeah. They're suppose to be even more powerful than the god cards...well some of them anywho  
Yugi: Oh yeah here's one of those new cards *holds up a card called Eternal Slumber*  
Jeoy: Hey what does this one do?  
Yugi: It's a trap card and when a monster attacks, the attacking monster is asleep for the rest of the duel  
Joey: Hey sweet... how much?  
Yugi: $100  
Joey: 0_0 OH WHAT I'M NOT PAYING FOR THAT!!!  
Yugi: Relax I was only joking...  
Joey: V_V Oh good  
Yugi: It's only $99.99  
Joey: -_- *sweatdrop* Oh wow thats the greatest discount ever  
Yugi: ^_^ I know!  
*suddenly the door of the game shop opened*  
Grandpa: Hello! Game Shop!...  
*the person standing on the door was non other than the CEO, Seto Kaiba*  
Grandpa: Oh, it's you  
Seto: Now is that any way to treat your customers?  
Joey: It deepens on who the customers are  
Seto: I never knew that does could talk  
Joey: If you're looking for trouble, you found it  
Tristain: Down boy  
Rosett: *to Yugi*~Does he always act like this?~  
Yugi:*to Rosett*~Yup, well most of the time...~  
Tea: What are you doing here Kaiba? Don't you have a company to run?  
Bakura: Why don't you just leave us alone  
Seto: Fine then I will... Just as soon as I have a few question I think you can help me with  
Yami: Like what?  
Seto: For one thing Yugi, are you entering this tournament?  
Yugi: Yup! Me and Joey  
Seto: The mutt?  
Joey: Watch it Kaiba  
Seto: Watch what?  
Joey: Why I otta  
Rosett: ~I can see why he's hated so much~  
Yugi: *to Rosett*~You say some thing?~  
Rosett: *to Yugi*~Yeah...watch this~*slowly walks up to Seto*  
Yugi: 0_o???  
Seto: Yeah... Whatever... So, any idea who's hosting this tournament?  
Bakura: You mean you're NOT hosting this tournament?  
Seto: I Wish...*sees Rosett*... I see you have a new member to the group  
Rosett: WOW!!! I can't belive it Seto Kaiba...THE Seto Kaiba...  
Seto: Hey I like her...  
Everyone else: 0_o?  
Rosett: Ever since I heard you defeated Yugi I alway wanted to meet you to give you something...  
Joey: WHAT?!?!?!? ARE YOU NUTS?!?!?!?!  
Tristain: Hey Rosett, are you feeling alright?  
Tea: I blame this on the purple Dino  
Everyone: *shudders*  
//I think you just lost a very good friend Yugi//  
/I don't know Yami.../  
//Are you heart broken?//  
/Please drop it...besides, I don't think she really like him/  
//Oh...and why is that?//  
/Just keep watching and you'll see/  
Rosett: No I mean it... Ever since I heard you beated Yugi in a duel in the Duelist Kingdom tournament I wanted to meet you to give you something...and now I can finally give it to you...  
Seto: Ok Now I really like this girl...  
Yugi: Uhhh...  
Seto: So what is it...what do you want to give me?  
Rosett: Close your eyes first  
Seto: *closes his eyes and bends down a bit...but what he got is something that no one expected would happen*  
(a.n. You probably never guess what's going to happen next huh?)  
*to make it short let's just say that at the moment Seto Kaiba is standing up straigtht, eyes wide open, and his left cheek is brigth pink in a shape of a hand*  
(a.n. You probably know what happened.. and if you don't re-read untill you get it)  
Everyone (except Rosett): 0_0!!!  
Rosett: *smiling a bit* Jerk...*walks to the door* See you guys in school *walks out of the store*  
Seto: *staring into space and holding his pink cheek* Uhhh...  
Joey: 0_0...That...was...different...  
Tristain: *nods*  
Yami: U... I think that kitty has some serious claws  
Yugi: What's that suppose to mean  
Yami: That she's not what she looks like  
Tea: You mean small, cute and harmless  
Yami: In a way  
Yami Bakura: *walks in* What I miss?  
Tristain: A small Seto Bashing *points to Seto*  
Yami Bakura: *waves a hand in front of Kaiba who is still spacing out* So who left the mark?  
Bakura: I'll give you one guess  
Yami Bakura: *looks around* Well I know it wasn't blondie here...  
Jeoy: Hey...  
Yami Bakura: Was it the new girl?  
Bakura: Bingo  
Yami Bakura: So what I win  
Yami: Nothing  
Grandpa: How about one of these new cards *takes out a box*  
Yami Bakura: That's not a bad prize *walks over to Grandpa, but then stops because Bakura grabed him by the back of his collar shirt*  
Bakura: *grabing on to Yami Bakura's collar shirt (a.n. God I hate reapeting my self Yami Bakura: What did you say? TB: Get back in the story *pushes Yami Bakura into the story [again I have no idea how I do that])* I have a better idea why don't we go out and I'll buy you some ice cream  
Yami Bakura: ^_^ Ok *walks out of the store*  
Bakura: *sighs*  
Yugi: Why didn't you let him get a card Bakura  
Bakura: Cause he'll get VERY picky in which card he want...Se ya later *walks out as well*  
Tea: You know ice cream dosen't seem like a bad idea   
Joey: HEY YEAH *runs out of the store* BAKURA WAIT FOR US!!!  
Tristain: *runs out as well* DON"T FORGET ME!!!  
Yugi: Hey Grandpa you wanna come too?  
*just then a guy walks in the store*  
The guy that just walked in: Hey is this where I sign up for the tournament  
Grandpa: Sure is...You guys run along and have a good time  
Yugi: Oh ok then Bye  
*Yugi, Yami and Tea walk out of the store*  
Seto: *snaps out of his "space staring" and walks out as well but goes into another direction*  
Grandpa: Well that was weird...  
  
~*~  
Next Day, at Domino High School...  
*At the moment Tristain and Joey are in the middle of a duel*  
Tristain: I lay one card face down and this in attack mode *lays down Mabarrel in attack mode*  
Mabarrel: ATK: 1,700 DEF: 1,400  
Tristain: Beat that  
Joey: Ok then I will. I also lay one card face down and throw this in attack mode *plays the Jinzo card*  
Jinzo: ATK: 2,400 DEF: 1,500  
Tristain: With your attack you actavate my trap card *flips down card to reveal Trap Hole*  
Joey: Not so fast BUUUUDDYYYYY *flips down card to reveal Reverse Trap* And with that I win again!  
Tristain: T_T It's not fair  
Yugi: Don't worry you'll get better at this  
Tea: Yeah if Joey could learn how to play this, then it shouldn't be much of a problem for you  
Bakura: *snickers*  
Joey: Hey! What's that suppose to mean?  
Seto: *walks in and looks around, then walks up to the group* Have any of you guys seen the new girl?  
Yugi: If you mean Rosett, then no  
Seto: *sighs* *takes his seat* I guess she'll be absent today...  
*just then none other then Rosett walks in*  
Seto: -_- Spoke way to soon  
Rosett: *in a childish accent* Hi Kaiba ^_^  
Seto: Don't you "Hi Kaiba" me you little...  
Rosett: *waving a hand* Yeah, yeah, just don't go and get your microchips in a bundle  
Seto: *anime temple*  
Rosett: *looks around and sees the group* Hey you guys have you heard the great news?!*walks up to them*  
Joey: *with a dorky smile on his face [Joey-fans: UUUUHHHHHHH!!! ISN'T HE THE CUTES???(a.n. 0_0 Hey! How did they get here?...OUT OUT OUT!!!)]* If you mean me beating Tristain 5 times in a row then yes  
Tea: Acctually it was 3  
Joey: Shoot...  
Rosett: EHE...no... I'm serious, you really haven't heard the good news?  
Yugi: No we haven't  
Rosett: Well due to this new tournament, schools will be cancled untill after the tournament is over!  
Bakura: Oh yeah I read it on the school newspaper... *opens his school bag and takes out a copy of the shaool newspaper*  
Joey: Lem me see...*takes the paper from Bakura and reads...no wait...scans through it* Hey yeah here it is  
*reads the article out loud* Due to the tournament schools will be cancled untill further notice  
Tristain: Are all the schools going to be cancled?  
Rosett: Uhu... I saw it on the news this morning  
Joey: All right! This means I can relax about school for a while...  
Rosett: Sorry to burst your bubble Joey, but we ARE going to get a bit of homework to do while the tournament is on  
Joey: Uh... Then whats the point?  
Yugi: Hey at least we don't have to worry about school for a while  
Joey: *handing the paper back to Bakura* I guess -_-  
Seto: *interupting thier small conversation* Hey mutt... Maybe this way it'll be easier for you to fail!  
Joey: Why don't come here and say it to my face why don't ya?  
Tea: You do know that you just repeated your self right?  
Joey: *shruggs* Ok so who want to duel me next?  
Rosett: I'd love to but class is about to start  
Yugi: *check the clock* Oh Yeah we'll see you guys later*walks out of the classroom with Rosett*  
Tea: I have to go to see ya *walks out of the class room as well*  
*Tristain and Bakura take thier seats*  
  
TBC...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Yugi: Well that was ...ok I guess  
Seto: *one eye twiching* W-Why do I get slaped?  
Joey: Really? I never noticed...  
Seto: *eye still twiching* TB Answer me...*silence* TB?  
Tea: Hey were did TB go to?  
Yugi: TB? Where are you?  
Mokuba: Hey that kinda sounded like that show about that talking dog  
Tristain: You mean Scooby-Doo?  
Mokuba: Yeah that's it!  
Joey: You mean you acctually watch that?  
Mokuba: Of course... I'm 8... duh!(a.n. I heard somewhere that he was 8... so don't kill if I'm wrong please)  
Joey: YOU ARE!!! And all this time I though you were a short 14 year old kid  
Yugi: Hey, watch who you're calling short(a.n. I'm just guessing his age here...don't kill me)  
Joey: Sorry I didn't mean you  
Yugi: Sure...  
Tea: Hey wait... where's Bakura?  
Seto: You don't think...  
Joey: They wouldn't...would they  
Yugi: Please get your mind out of the gutter, I saw him going into the bathroom... and I saw TB go into the kitchen for some reason  
Bakura: *walks into the den* Hey you guys what's up?  
Tea: *looking away and failing in holding back her laughter* You mean what's down  
Bakura: What do you mean?  
Joey: Good Lord!!! Ladies and getlemen Elvis Junior has LEFT the building!!!  
Bakura: Huh?  
Seto: Your soldier ain't so unknown now  
Bakura: uh...  
Tristain: Our next guest is someone that needs no introduction  
Bakura: ...  
Mai: *lookin away as well*Mini you is making a break for the escape pod  
Bakura: ...  
Mokuba: Quasimodo needs to go back in the tower and tend to his bell  
Bakura: I don't under stand  
Yugi: Your zipper is open  
Bakura: GREAT SCOTT!!! *goes into another room*  
Mai: Boy that must have been emberrasing  
Tea: *still looking away*Is it safe to look now?  
Mai: yeah it's ok  
Tea: So now what...  
Yugi: We have to look for TB  
Bakura: *walks back in with his zipper up and blushing a bit* I think she's in her room  
Yugi: I'll go check  
Seto: The rest of us will look down here  
*while everyone is checking the other rooms Yugi checks every TB's bedroom*  
Yugi: *walking into TB's bedroom**sees TB talking on the phone and siting on her bed, facing window*Oh...  
TB: So tomorrow right...ok...see ya then *hages up and turn around to see Yugi standin in the door way* uh... How long where you there?  
Yugi: Long enough to hear you say something about tomorrow  
*suddenly the door bell rings*  
Bakura: *from down stairs* I'LL GET IT!!!  
TB: Let's get out of here. TC is still sleeping  
Yugi: Oh sorry  
*both walk out of the room&  
Yugi: So who were talking to anyway  
TB: Oh that's a secret  
*they both walk into the den*  
Yugi: I FOUND HER!!!  
*everyone walks into the den*  
Joey: So where were you?  
TB: In my room  
Joey: OK ^_^  
TB: *sweatdrop* So my chappie is over...looks like i have to start working with my next one  
Bakura: *walks into the den* Hey TB this packabe is for you...It's from DreamWorks...*gives TB the package*  
TB: *opens the package* Oh, It's the movies I ordered...*her hand held phone rings* Hold on...*beep* Hello.....Oh hi hang on a sec.....veryfunny....*puts a hand on the speaker* Hey you guys can you please open the package while I'm on the phone...thanks *walks upstairs to her room*  
Joey: That was...  
Tristain: Weird  
Yugi: *starts to open the package*  
Bakura: Hey what are you doing Yugi?  
Yugi: She said it was ok didn't she?  
Bakura: I guess  
*TC just woke up and walks into the den*  
TC: Hey you guys whats up  
Seto: The sky  
TC: Smart mouth  
*just then Yami walks into the den*  
Yami: *yawns* Well that was relaxing  
TC: Is that from DreamWorks?  
Yugi: Yeah it just came in today. TB said we could open it   
TC: Oh ok  
*Yugi opens the package, sees what's inside. Suddenly his face loks like he just saw a ghost*  
Yami: What's wrong Yugi?  
Yugi: 0_0...S-S-See f-f-or your s-s-self... *hands the package to Yami*  
Yami: *looks inside the package* What's the matter. Their just DVD's  
Yugi: 0_0 Just DVD's...JUST DVD'S!!!  
Yami: Uh...yeah  
Yugi: *ploops down on his bean bag chair*  
Joey: Let me see *takes the package from Yami* ...No way...  
Tea: What is it?  
Tristain: *looks in the package* SWEET  
Mai: Tell us or else!!!  
Joey and Tristain: SHE ORDERED THE RING!!!  
Tea: Let me see those *takes out the DVD's from the package* COOL!!! She also ordered Ringu too  
Mai: Awsome  
Bakura: Hey you think she'll let us see it?  
Mai: You mean you acctualy want to see it?  
Bakura: Are you kidding me...I'm dieing to see it  
TC: I'll ask her hold on  
{{Hey TB can we see The Ring?}}  
{sure, go ahead}  
TC: She said it was ok!  
Everyone: YAY!!!  
TC: *puts in the DVD The Ring* OK  
Yugi: I'll be up in my room if you don't mind  
Yami: Come on Yugi, just this once can you stay and watch this with me...*in a baby voice* I'm Scawed[scared] *give him "the eyes"*  
Yugi: ...but............................OH... alright..... But you owe me one *sits next to Yami  
Yami: ' muahahahahahaha i got cha now little Yugi muahahahahahaha*cough**cough*hahaha'  
/Did you say something?/  
//No why?//  
/Just asking/  
  
~*~  
*inside TB's bed room*  
TB: Their be here tomorrow too.....so you're coming right.....GREAT! See you tomorrow then bye *hags up* Oh one more thing... My dear Readers (if I have any...) I do not own DreamWorks, But I do own The Ring and Ringu in DVD... My opinion You must...no... HAVE to see The Ring AND Ringu... It makes a bit more sense to see both 'cause when you do they both kinda make sense( oh god I'm reapeting myself again). ANYWAY... See ya'll next chappie.  
BTW I'm having a few guests over next chappie see ya then...Oh wait also this story is going to have another titled called "Yami's Other Unknown Memories". It'll be rated PG (for a few nokie dokies here and there) and it'll be under Action/Adventure/Humor.  
Well that's it... See Ya'll next chappie.  
T.T.F.N [Tah-tah-for-now] 


	5. Chapter 5

*TB goes into the den to watch the movie with everyone else... well, almost everyone*  
TB: I see u two had a nice nap  
Yami: Sure did *streches*  
TC: *not taking her eyes of the screen* Yeah it was ok I guess  
Yugi: *covering his eyes* ~This is the last time I let Yami trick me into seeing a movie~  
Yami: 'Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe *u get the idea*'  
TB: 'uuuuuu, Yugi's scared... This otta be fun' *she puts her hair in front of her face so her face can not be seen* 'Hehehe' *walks over slowly over to Yugi*  
Yugi: *uncovers his eyes just in time to see the girl in the movie come out of the TV and kill the guy* 0_0  
TB: *puts a hand on Yugi's shoulder*  
Yugi: 0_0!!! *jumps a bit and slowly turns around to see...* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*hides under the couch*  
TB: *uncovers her face and starts to laugh*  
Everyone else: *starts to laugh like a bunch of hyenas*  
Yugi: Yeah very funny  
TB: *trying very hard not to laugh any more* I-I-I'm sorry Yugi hahaha, Oh but u should of seen your face *opens her eyes to see that Yugi is gone* Hey where did he go?  
Yami: YUGI!!! Yugi where R U!!!  
TB: *suddenly feels something crawling up her leg (ok at the moment she is wearing shorts NOT A SKIRT!!!)* 0_0 AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yugi: *trying hard no to laugh while tickling TB with a stick* ~hehehe~  
TB: *jumps away a few feet and looks down to see Yugi with a stick* *puffy face* Boy... u better run...  
TC: *almost yelling* Run Yugi! Run like there's no tomorrow!  
Yami: But there WILL be a tomorrow  
TC: It's an expression  
Yami: Like the horses?  
TC: Yup!  
Yugi: 0_0 *slowly gets up, drops the stick... and runs like there is no tomorrow*  
TB: *chases Yugi*  
Seto: Uh Yami  
Yami: Yeah?  
Seto: Shouldn't u stop her?  
Yami: Nah... I wanna see this  
Mai: That's a bit messed up, don't u think?  
Yami: Nah... I also don't stop grandpa when he has a belt in his hand and chasing Yugi at the same time  
Almost everyon: 0_o???  
*Yugi passes by followed by TB*  
TC: Ok! Who wants to play Bets?!  
*Yugi and TB pass by again*  
Joey: I bet Yugi wont get caught  
Tristain: Me too  
Tea: Me three!  
*Yugi and TB pass by*  
Mai: I say TB will catch up  
TC: Yeah me too. Teddy is a pretty fats runner  
Seto: Me too  
*They pass by again*  
TC: Anyone else?  
Yami: Not me  
Bakura: I don't like gambling  
Mokuba: Can I play?  
Seto: Just this once  
Mokuba: Yay! I bet that TB is going to get some thing from the mail and stop chasing Yugi, but Yugi will run smack into a wall  
TC: 0_o??? Uh... ok  
Seto: 'I'm gonna loose'  
*Just then the door bell rang*  
Bakura: I'll get it *gets up and walks to the front door*  
*Just then Yugi passes by while TB is chasing Yugi with a frying pan in her hand*  
Everyone who saw: 0_o???  
Bakura: *returns* Hey TB this came in the mail for u *holds up a small package*  
TB: *stops chasing Yugi and lowers the frying pan* Really?  
*poor Yugi, for looking back to see if TB stopped chasing him he didn't see the wall*  
Yugi: *WHAM* @_@ *faints*  
TC: Well will u look at that *feels someone pull her arm**turns to see Mokuba with a smile on his face* Ok how much do we owe u?  
TB: *open the package* HELL YEAH!!! IT'S FINALLY HERE!!!  
Everyone who's present and not unconscious: WHAT IS?!?!?!  
TB: My games. It's the mew Game Boy Advancde SP   
TC: SP?  
TB: I think it stands for "Special"  
TC: Oh  
TB: Also, the sapphire version for Pokemon!  
Seto: U mean u acctualy LIKE Pokemon?  
TB: Yes I do and please... NO COMMENTS FROM THE PEANUT GALLERY... thanku...  
Everyone: 0_o???  
(*pause* hey... haven't u guys notice something?... A certain someone is missing?... Any ideas...[Hint: a certain Yami])  
~*~In TB and TC's Bedroom~*~  
*Yami Bakura is turning on TB's computers*  
Yami Bakura: *sitting on a chair* Now to see the secrets of TB's world *turns on the computer and waits for a few seconds* Come on, come on, I don't have all day!  
*suddenly a window pops up*  
Yami Bakura: What's this...*reads the window*... PASS WORD REQUIRED!!!OH NUTS!!!  
~*~ In the den~*~  
TC: Hey did u guys hear something?  
TB: Nope I didn't  
Seto: U must be hearing thing  
TC: And what's that suppose to mean?  
Seto: *smirks*  
~*~ Back inside TB and TC's room~*~  
Yami Bakura: Oops... I've got to keep my voice low if I don't want to get caught... Now let's see what would TB use as a password...  
*suddely the computer's screen saver turns on*  
Yami Bakura: That's it... *types something*  
Computer: Password Denied  
Yami Bakura: Damn!... Let's see... think Yami Bakura think...*looks around the room for answers. he looks at TB's shelves of books and teddybears on top...then he got an idea and types a word*  
Computer: Nope sorry try again  
Yami Bakura: Shoot... *thinks really hard...but nothing* AAAAGGGHHHHHH... *types madly*  
Computer: TB R U OK?  
Yami Bakura: 'shoot now what do I do!' *types* I'm ok...  
Computer: So whats the problem?  
Yami Bakura: *types* I just forgot my password and I'm having a hard time remembering what it is... thats all  
Computer: Well if that's the case, TB... I'll type it in for u...  
Yami Bakura: *types* Thanks a bunch!... 'boy that was close' *sighs*  
Computer: 'yeah right'  
(uuuuuuuuuuuuuu smart computer)  
~*~ In the den~*~  
TB: *is busy trying to figure out how her Game Boy works* Uh-hu... *she suddenly jumps up*  
TC: Whats wrong Teddy?  
TB: Hold on... *reaches inside her pocket and pulls out what looks like a mini laptop and presses a button* Heeelllooo ?  
Computer: Guess what someone's trying to hack into your computer...  
TB: Who is it Mich  
Mich, TB's talking computer: How am I suppose to know... I can't really tell who's who u know...  
Bakura: YAMI!!!  
Yami: Yeah?  
Bakura: No I mean my Yami... Haven't u noticed? He's not here  
Everyone: *notices that Yami Bakura is missing*  
TB: Uuuuuuuuu he's gonna get it now... Mich... Keep him occupied  
Mich: U got it! *bleep*  
TB: *puts her mini-laptop away* Excuse me. I've got something to do...  
*just then the door bell rings*  
TB: Now who could that be...  
TC: U answer the door I'll deal with ur problem *with that she cracked her fingers and went up stairs*  
*TB goes and answers the door*  
Tea: *yawns* I'm bored  
Joey: I'm hungry  
Tristain: Me too  
Mai: I wanna go shoping...  
Joey: I'm hungry  
Tristain: Me too  
Bakura: *reads a book*  
Joey: I'm hungry  
Tristain: Me too  
Yami & Seto: *start to duel*  
Joey: I'm hungry  
Tristain: Me too  
Mokuba: *flipping threw the channels*  
Joey: I'm...  
Everyone present in the den: SHUT UP ALREADY!!!WE KNOW UR HUNGRY!!! U AND TRISTAIN!!!  
Joey & Tristain: *make sad faces(Joey/Tristain Fans: UUUUUUHHHHHH CUTIES ^_^_^_^_^_^_^ TB: What the...? How did u get in here? Didn't I kicked u out last time? Fans: Uh... NOPE! TB: *sweatdrops* GET OUT NOW!!!)*  
Mokuba: If u guys r SOOOOO hungry then go into the kitchen and get something to eat!  
Joey & Tristain: There's a kitchen in here???  
Seto: U mean u didn't know  
Joey: Duh...No  
Everyone: *anime fall*  
Joey & Tristain: FEEDING FREENZIE!!! *run into the kitchen*  
*TB and two other girls that look alike walk in*  
TB: Hey everyone, I want u to meet two of my best friends  
Everyone: *stops what their doing and look up*  
TB: This is Sakura Doll...  
Sakura Doll (SD): Hi!!!  
TB: And her twin sister Little Yugi Doll!  
Little Yugi Doll (LYD): Hi!!!  
Everyone: HI!!! ^_^  
*suddenly the twins disapear*  
Yami: Hey were did they go  
TB: ^_^ Oh there around...somewhere... ^_^  
Yami: ??????????????????  
LYD: *apears beside Yami* Hi Yami!  
Yami: 0_0 YYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! *falls to his side*  
LYD: R U ok?  
Yami: @_@ yeah... don't worry bout me...  
LYD: *giggles* Sorry  
Tea: So where's the other twin?  
Bakura: -_- Right here...  
Everyone: *looks at Bakura*  
SD: *sitting next to Bakura* Hi Bakura!  
Bakura: -_- Hi  
SD: ^_^  
TB: Aren't they cute when they smile like that  
LYD & SD: *make super cute doll-like faces* ^_^_^  
Girlz: ^_^ CUTIES!!!  
Guyz: -_- I guess...  
SD: Hey... Where's Yami Bakura?  
LYD: And Yugi  
*both make cute sad face*  
TB: Well Yugi is over there and Yami Bakura is in serious trouble at the moment...  
*just then TC comes down stairs draggin Yami Bakura along*  
TC: *sees the twins* Oh I didn't know we have guests?  
TB: They just got here...  
TC: Uh... Were exactly r they?  
*sure enough they were gone*  
Mai: Damn thats fast!  
TB: Ah that's nothing... u should see them when they're hyper... thats when they're really fast  
SD: *is next to Yami Bakura and poking him on the arm* ^_^  
LYD: *is next to Yugi, also poking him on the arm* ^_^  
*poke**poke**poke**poke*poke**poke**poke**poke**poke**poke**poke**poke**poke*  
Yami Bakura & Yugi: *both wake up* ALRIGHT ALREADY WE'RE AWAKE!!! ENOUGH WITH THE POKING!!! *blink blink* *both take good look at their pokers* Uhhhhh?  
*just then Joey and Tristain come in*  
Joey: What's with the yelling?  
Tristain Yeah! It isn't nice to in-inter-...bother someone when they're eating u know  
TB: *sweatdrop* Well if u haven't noticed...We've got company!  
Joey & Trsitain: *look around* Who?  
Twins: *apear in front of them* US ^_^_^  
Joey & Tristain: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *both fall backwards* DON'T DO THAT!!!  
Twins: *giggle* *both disapear and reapear behind TB* ^_^_^  
TB: ^_^ They're Sakura Doll and Little Yugi Doll! They'll be stayin with us for the rest of the story! ^_^  
Yami Bakura: -_- yippe...  
TB: Oh and Yami Bakura, if u hurt them in any way watch. u WILL regret it.  
Yami Bakura: *gulp* 0_0  
TB: It's time for the Disclaimer  
Almost everyone: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Twins: Can we help too  
TB: *makes the hat w/ names apear* Sure! *puts in two more pieces of papers*  
Twins: YAY!!!!!!!!!  
Yami Bakura: ~suck ups~  
TB: What was that?  
Yami Bakura: Nothing! I didn't say anything!  
TB: *pulls a name out* Thats what I thought *reads the paper* Ok Seto You're turn! *hands him a flash card*  
Seto: Grrrrrr...*reads the card* TB doesn't own YGO. Never have, maybe in the future  
Everyone: *stares blankly at TB*  
TB: Hey a girl can dream can't she?  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
Seto: Yeah, also... I'm a rich spoiled brat that... Hey who wrote this? Was it u mutt?  
Joey: Watch it Kaiba  
TB: It was me ok I added that. Anywho let's start my chappie OK...ok  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 5  
LET THE DUELS BEGIN!!!  
  
Yugi: *just got his package in the mail* Alright it's finaly here!  
Yami: *watching TV* What is?  
Yugi: *sits next to Yami* The Dueling disk!  
Yami: Well what are you waiting for? Open it!  
Yugi: *opens the package* Wow *takes out the disk* Pretty cool huh?  
Yami: Yeah I guess it's ok  
*bleep**bleep*bleep*  
Yami: *falls of the couch* WHAT THE ...? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?  
Yugi: Relax it's only my watch  
Yami: Well why did it beep for?  
Yugi: Well it's also an alarm. And it's reminding me that we have to meet the gang in the arcade  
Yami: What about school?  
Yugi: Canceled. Now come on I don't want to be late *packs up his disk and heads out side*  
Yami: Hey! Wait for me! *leaves as well*  
  
~*~  
  
High up on a roof top in front of Yugi's house...  
*a girl in a robe is watching Yugi and Yami leave their house[u can't see her face much]*  
Girl#1: *smiles* Time to have some fun  
Girl#2: *apear beside the girl also wearing a robe, but is a bit shorter* Remember, we have to keep a low profile untill the time is right  
Girl#1: Don't worry about that, besides with the tournament will keep them bussy. I don't think they'll notice us much...  
  
Yami: *stops and looks back* Hhhhmmmm  
Yugi: What's wrong Yami?  
Yami: *sees two birds on the roof of a house* Nothing. I just thought I sensed someone watching us.  
Yugi: Huh? *looks around and sees the two birds* You must have sense those two birds  
Yami: Yeah maybe...  
*the two birds take off*  
Yugi: Come one! We're gonna be late  
*both turn and leave for the arcade*  
  
*the same two girls reapear*  
Girl#1: That was close  
Girl#2: To bussy to notice huh?  
Girl#1: Hey they won't notice us much when the tournament begins  
Girl#2: Sure...  
Girl#1: Hey don't get me wrong, I mean they will notice but not all the time. Especially Yami. He'll be hard to hide from. Him and Yami Bakura.  
Girl#2: What about Yugi or Bakura? Won't the sense us two? I mean they are getting a lot stronger  
Girl#1: Yeah them to, but not as much as the Yami's  
Girl#2: Yeah well we've got to go...  
*both girls disapear*  
  
~*~  
  
At the arcade...  
*Joey and Tristain are playing some sort of shooting game*  
Joey: Yeah take that you fools MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Tea: Gesh relax it's just a game  
Tristain: A life or death game... Ha you missed!  
Joey: Eat lead you fools  
Tea: I'm going to get something to drink  
Bakura: Me too  
*both leave*  
*Yugi and Yami walk in* *they spot Tea and Bakura and walk over to them*  
Yugi: Hey you guys, were's Tristain and Joey?  
Tea: *points* over there  
Yami: What game is that?  
Yugi: It's a shooting game  
Yami: Sounds like fun  
Joey: Oh Shoot! We lost T_T  
Tristain: Better luck next time!  
Tea: Those two...I'm just glad they didn't won  
Rosett: *walks in* Who and why?  
Tea: Oh hi Rosett. We were talking about Joey and Tristain. If they won, they'll be bragging about it for who knows how long  
Bakura: The last time they won, they keept talking about it for about a month!  
Rosett: So what happens if they loose?  
Yugi: They'll forget about it  
Rosett: -_-  
Bakura: Hey You guys want something to drink?  
Yugi: Ok  
Rosett: Not me thanks  
Yami: A drink doesn't sound like a bad idea  
Rosett: Well I'm gonna get some change  
Yugi: Ok well meet at that game over there *points to a basketball game*  
Everyone: OK *split up*  
~*~ 5 min. later~*~  
Yami: This isn't that bad *sips threw the straw*  
Yugi: I told you you were going to like it  
Yami: Well it isn't like what we used to drink... but it's kinda close *takes another sip*  
Tea: So what exaclty did you drink back then?  
Yami: Well, the most popular drink in Egypt was beer and wine  
Trio: 0_o???  
Yugi: So, were children allowed to drink it to?  
Yami: Deppend on how old they were (a.n. And this is true. Back then in Egypt, rich people often drank beer and wine, especially the Pharaoh. Go look it up if u don't belive me.) You had to be old enough to drink it  
Bakura: And how old are we talking?  
Yami: Thirdteen  
Yugi: Cool!  
Bakura: And bout what time did some one get married?  
Yami: Well if I recall correctly, I think that the time you could get married was about fourteen (a.n. This is all true people belive it or not Yami Bakura: Book worm TB: At least I KNOW how to read! Yami Bakura: I'll take that as a threat TB: Nah really! Now get back in the story!)  
Tea: So Yami, were YOU ever married?  
Yami: *blushing slightly* Well I, uh...  
Yugi: Hey look there's Rosett... What is she doing?  
*the foursome take a look what Rosett is doing*  
Rosett: *is shooting baskets without missing a single shot* ^_^  
The Foursome: 0_0 DANG!  
Rosett: *shoots the final basket...and makes it* And that's that! ^_^ Oh hey guys Whats up!  
Yugi: Your score  
Basketball Game: A NEW HIGH SCORE!!! DON'T FORGET YOUR TICKETS!!! (a.n. God I wish I was that good)  
Yugi: Man I can't even make 5 shots in a row  
Yami: *measuring Yugi and Rosett* Boy Yugi, you two are the same hight and you can't even make one while Rosett here did like what? 20 shots  
Yugi: Ha-ha very funny -_-  
Rosett: I guess all that practice really paid off, So where's Joey and Tristain?  
Tea: If you mean the dumbo duo, there still playing that shooting game over there  
*sure enough, the "dumbo duo" were still at it*  
Joey: MUAHAHAHAHAHA DIE YOU FOOL MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
Tristain: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!  
The fivesome: *sweatdrop* -_-  
Rosett: So now what?  
Tea: How well do you dance?  
Rosett: Huh?  
Tea: *points to a dancing game* (a.n. don't u just hate those game... I can't even get to the third level!) Are you up to it?  
Rosett: Alright but just once. I really stink at this game  
*both girl walk up to the dance game as the three guys follow*  
Yugi: Break a leg!  
Tea: I almost did remember?  
Yugi: Oh yeah ^_^ (a.n. for those who don't get it, I'm talking about when Tea danced with that Johny Steps dude. Remember, he almost triped Tea and my guess is that if he had succeded, Tea would prbably have a broken leg)  
Dance Game: ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!?!?!  
Tea: You bet!  
Rosett: You do know that you're talking to a game that can't listen to you right?  
Tea: I know that. I'm just getting pump up!  
Rosett: -_- I guess  
Dance Game: Get Ready!  
*both get ready*  
Dance Game: 3...2...1... LET'S DANCE  
*song starts and both girls start to dance*  
*Tea is dancing very well, but Rosett keeps missing some arrows*  
My dear, my dear, my dear  
You do not know me but I know you very well  
Now let me tell you that I c-c-c-c-caught you with a lie  
{Why you ask me}  
My dear, my dear, my dear  
You do not know me but i know you very well  
Now let me tall you that I c-c-c-c-caught you with a lie  
*as the song continued, some people gathered around, and the "dumbo duo" stoped their shooting game and joined up with the gang to see*  
G-G-Gone from me, tell me, were you were  
{l-l-l-late last night}  
Y-y-you told me you were with your friends, hanging out  
{l-l-l-late last night}  
Y-y-you're lieing, cause you're stuttering, now were were you  
{l-l-l-late last night}  
Stop lieing to me, cause you're ticking me off, see you're ticking me of Oh-oh  
{I can tell you're lieing, cause when you're repling,  
you stutter stutter, st-st-stutter stutter [4x(a.n. this means how many time they say it)]}  
*Tea was dancing to the beet of the rythem, Rosett on the other hand wasn't doing so well*  
*soon the song ended and they both completed the first level*  
Tea's score: A! Perfect!  
Rosett's score: D! Practice makes perfect!  
Rosett: -_- Gee that's my highest score yet  
Tea: You're to tense. Relax, it's just a game  
Rosett: Says you! You're practacly the expert compared to me  
Tea: One more, but relax. Forget everything else and just let the music take controll  
Rosett: -_- If you say so...  
*another song was about to start but just then tha screen goes all fuzzy*  
Joey: Uuuuuuuuuu you guys broke it!  
Girls: SHUT UP!  
Joey: Relax I was only joking!  
Yugi: He look! It's Andrea!  
Everyone: Huh? *Looks at the screen* *Andrea apears with the same blue skirt, lab coat and sunglasses*  
Andrea: All duelist please report to the main Plaza. The tournament is about to begin!  
Joey: You hear that! Let's go!  
*just then a whole mess of people crowd to get out of the arcade*  
Joey: *nearly gets run over* 0_0 Damn that's a lot of duelist!  
  
~*~  
  
At Domino's main Plaza...  
Yugi: Wow look at all of these people!  
Rosett: Yup! All of these people must have seen the announcement  
Joey: Let's see *looks around frantacly*  
Tea: You looking for someone?  
Joey: Yeah I wanna see if there's any familiar faces around!  
Tristain: Hey good point *looks around as well*  
Bakura: Hey look here comes Mai!  
Mai: *walks up to the group* Hey did you miss me?  
Joey: -_- Yeah right  
Mai: Come on Joseph, you know you missed me  
Joey: Stop calling me that!  
Mai: Fine be that way. (a.n. God I love that phrase! I say it most of the time!) Hey Yugi. You're in it to?  
Yugi: Yup! It's been a while since we had a tournament  
Mai: You're telling me. It was getting boring around here!  
Andrea: *from a balcony and a small mic attached to her head* Ok fellow duelist, I hope you're ready cause the moment you see fireworks the duels will begin!  
*cheers from the people bellow*  
Andrea: Now remember you must have 10 hearts in order to go to the finals! If you by anychance sucide! You'll recive a special prize and a chance to duel the champion of duel monsters!  
*more cheering can be heard*  
Joey: Hey I though you were the champion Yug  
Yugi: No I'm not. I'm only the king of games.  
Joey: So...  
Yugi: Since I bet Kaiba I moved up to second place in the champion list. The only way to move up is if I bet the first place champion.  
Tea: And who exaclty is this first place champion?  
Yugi: Not sure. But who ever it is this person already beted Kaiba way before I did  
Rosett: Um Actualy this duelist was second best. Kaiba was first. When you defeated him this duelist moved up to first place putting you in second and Kaiba third  
Mai: And you know this how?  
Rosett: Ever heard of a little thing called Duelist Chamber?  
Everyone: Nope  
Rosett: Well Duelist Chamber contains all the heads up on who's the best. It also gives you a whloe lot of info on the new cards that came out  
Joey: Oh...  
Andrea: So choose your oponents, choose your destination, prepare your deck and get ready to duel!  
*now a whole mess of cheering*  
Andrea: Best of luck my fellow duelist for only 8 shall make it to the next round! *leaves the scene*  
*people start leaving the Plaza and start chatting among them selfs*  
Yugi: Well this is the part were we split up  
Joey: Yeah!  
Mai: See ya'll in the finals! *leaves*  
Rosett: Well I'm of  
Yugi: Wha? you're leaving?  
Rosett: Yeah, I wanna see if I can get some info on this tournament. I'll tell you what I find the next time we meet K  
Yugi: k. See ya  
Rosett: Chao fo now! *leaves*  
Joey: Well I'm off. See ya later Yug *leaves*  
Yugi: Bye *leaves as well*  
Tea: Hey what about us?  
Bakura: Well I don't know about you but I'm going to see who'll be my first victum  
Tristain: What do you mean Bakura?  
Bakura: That I also entered the tournament *shows his dueling disk*  
Tea: No way you two!  
Tristain: Great now I feel left out  
Bakura: I'm off. Bye  
Tea: By Bakura  
{{This will be fun}}  
{Now remember, you promised me that we'd duel clean}  
{{Have I ever broken a promise?}}  
{Well...}  
{{Don't answer that...*suddenly looks around*}}  
{You ok?}  
{{Yeah Just thought I saw something}}  
~*~ 5 min. later ~*~  
*Fireworks can be seen and heard in the sky*  
Yugi: ALRIGHT!!!  
  
Joey: LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!!  
  
Bakura: Hm...  
  
~*~  
*up in a roof of a different building*  
*the same robed girls are there whatching everything...well almost everything*  
Both girls: *smiles**disapear*  
  
TBC...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TB: Well what do you think?  
Twins: Two thumbs up! ^_^_^  
Yami Bakura: It's not THAT good  
Twins: Hey!  
TB: No he's right... it is getting a litlle boring. So I'm gonna have to include some extra characters in my story!  
TC: Like who?  
TB: Well... How's bout... Weevil, and Rex, and even Marik!  
Twins: YAY! ^_^_^  
Seto: So who r we going to duel first?  
TB: That's for me to know and for u to stay tuned for!  
Twins: Also TB doesn't own Stutter, Doulbe Take Remix by Joe and Mystikal!  
TB: Thank u  
Twins: Ur welcome!  
TB: Well I'm ending it here I really want to start playing with my new game. T.T.F.N!  
***************************************************************************  
Ok Remember the "contest" I was Hosting?  
Well, I wanted to take it off but I was wondering if anny of u will be able to answer it. So at the end of my story I'll tell u what the answer is if now one figured it out! Okie Dokie! Chao fo Now! 


	6. Chapter 6

Seto: *is trying to count the tiles on the celing* 4628, 4629, 4630 ...  
Yugi & Yami: *r duling each other*  
Yami: Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
Yugi: Ok we get the idea ur winning!  
Mai: *is fixing her nails*  
Bakura: *reading a 1000 page book (does one even exists? *shrugs*)  
Yami Bakura: *is looking threw his deck (just to make sure all of his cards r there)*  
Tea: *is reading a magazine*  
Mokuba: *is playing paddle ball (u know that paddle with a ball tied to it that u have to hit?)*  
Twins: *somehow were brave enough to watch to watch The Ring... even though they're even paler than paper (in reall life they wouldn't watch the movie... no matter what)*  
TC: *is making things flot around in mid-air*  
Joey & Tristain: *r pigging out in the kitchen*  
TB: *suddenly pops in* I'M DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Everyone: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DON'T DO THAT!!!!!!!! *crash*  
TB: What was that?  
TC: Uh...oops...  
*TC accidentlly droped a flower vase on Yami*  
TC: Sorry Yami  
Yami: @_@ Is ok...  
TB: Yeah well it was only $1,000,000 dollars on E-Bay, I don't even know why I bothered to buy it... hey what's wrong with u two  
Joey & Tristain: *both r turning purple* Can't.......................................Breath....................................  
Bakura: I think they're choking  
Yami Bakura: Sweet!  
TB: Sorry do disapiont u Yami Bakura, But in this story nobody dies *snaps and the "dumbo duo" r back to normal*  
Yami Bakura: What do u mean in this story?  
TB: I'm planing in doing a horror story with all my favorite Anime shows, but more on that later on!  
Twins: o_o_o*see the part when the girl comes out and kills the guy* 0_0_0   
TB: *turns off the TV*  
Twins: *turn around* thank u  
TB: No prob well I want to get this story on the road so... DISCLAIMER TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Almost everyone: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Twins: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_____________^_________________^  
Seto: I'M BLIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
TB: 0_o Say Wha' ???????????????????????????  
Seto: I CAN'T SEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*a girl with waist long hair is covering his eyes*  
Girl with long hair: Guess who!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
TB: How's he suppose to know, he doesn't know u  
The girl that no one knows: U mean U haven't told them about me?  
TB: Uh.......... no  
The girl that hasn't been introduced yet: Why haven't u told them about me... and why do I keep getting called different things? (I got this idea from my fav story Yugi's day out. Read it its funny!)  
TB: I don't know. Anywho everyone meet Kaima. Kaima meet...everyone  
Everyone: Hi Kaima!  
Kaima (KM): Hi everyone!  
Seto: Uh can u let me go now?  
KM: On one condition  
Seto: What's that?  
KM: I GET JOLLY RANCHERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
TB: *gives KM a 10 [no wait] 1000 [that's better] pound bag of jolly ranchers* Enjoy  
KM: YAY ^_______________^  
?????: What about me?  
Everyone looks from where the voice came from  
The girl who just arrived: What is everyone staring at?  
TB: Oh yeah and this is her Yami, Kaimare  
Kaimare (KME): That's my name don't wear it out!  
TC: Show off  
KME: I don't have too  
Joey: Uuuuuuuuuuuu TC got dissed!  
TC: Take that back!  
KME: What if I don't  
TC: I'm gonna kick your sorry lil' ...  
TB: *apears between the two, blowing a whistle* Ok Time out! First of all NO SWEARS!!!!!!   
TC: Sorry  
TB: Tha's ok. Second, NO DISSING EACH OTHER U HEAR! That goes double for u Kaimare  
KME: Yeah whatever *goes over to Kaima to eat candy*  
TC: If she bothers u just tell me ok  
TB: Yeah well anyway were was I... Oh yeah, DISCLAIMER TIME!!!  
Almost everyone: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
TB: I just love it when they do that... anywho *makes the hat appear* I'm putting your name to ok  
KM: Sure go right ahaed  
TB: *puts two more papers in and shakes the hat* Ok *pulls a paper out and reads it* Yugi ur turn!  
Yugi: T_T Why me...*reads a flash card* TB doesn't own YGO or her friends.............  
Seto: Hey is that all it says?  
Yugi: *turns over the flash card* Yeah pretty much  
Seto: Hey how come he didn't say some embarrassing thing?  
TB: Cause he's been good, unlike u  
Seto: *anime temple*  
Joey: *pointing at Seto* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
TB: Oh shut up, u didn't behave eathier  
Joey: T_T  
TB: Yeah anywho with out any further ado..... HERE'S CHAPPIE #6!!!!!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 6  
Joey's first duel  
  
Yugi: *is walking down Domino downtown and looking around* Who to duel, who to duel...  
//You bring the duel and I'll bring the victory//  
/That didn't make much sense you know/  
//Uh nuts...//  
/Yeah... so now what? Who do we duel?/  
//You're the duelist! You decide who to duel!//  
/You know you're sooo helpful/  
//^_^ I know//  
/*sweatdrops*/  
*suddenly Yugi bumbs into someone*  
?????: Hey Watch were you're going!  
Yugi: Sorry I didn't mean...too... MARIK?!?!?!?!?!  
Marik: YUGI?!?!?!?!?!?!  
*They both glare at each other for a moment*  
Marik: So, Lil Yugi is competing in the tournament  
Yugi: As you can see  
Marik: And your Pharaoh friend as well  
Yugi: What do you want now?  
Marik: Oh just a small duel  
//You're on Marik!//  
/He can't hear you remember?/  
//Oh yeah...//  
/Besides I've got a better idea/  
Yugi: Hey Marik, I've got an idea you might like  
Marik: Ok then, what is it?  
Yugi: I want to duel you and you want to duel me right?  
Marik: *nodds*  
Yugi: Well, why don't we battle in the finals? It'll make it more interesting  
Marik: *smiles* Alright then. We'll meet in the fials *turns to leave* I hope you make it lil Yugi *leaves*  
Yugi: Don't you worry about that  
//Slick move//  
/Why thank you/  
//I know that you're just prolonging the fact that you have to duel him//  
/I just want to warm up a bit so we'll be ready to face him in the finals/  
//I hope you know what you're doing//  
/Relax. Have I steered any of us wrong?/  
// Well there was that time when you...//  
/That was you/  
//No it wasn't//  
/Yes it was/  
//No//  
/Yes/  
//No//  
/Yes/  
//No//  
/Yes/  
//No//  
/Yes/  
//No//  
/Yes/  
//No//  
/Yes/  
//No//  
/Yes/  
(a.n. uh why don't we just leave them alone for a little while and check up on Joey)  
  
~*~  
  
Somewhere in Domino...  
  
Joey: So who wants to be the first to take on Joey Wheeler!!!!!!  
*crickets chirp*  
Joey: *looks around* Aw man..... How the heck am I suppose to make it to the finals if there isn't a single duelist around!  
*some kids pass by*  
Kid#1: Hurry up! We're gonna miss the whole thing!  
Kid# 2: Don't rush me!  
Joey: 'Hmmmm I wonder what's going on?'  
*Joey follows the kids threw a small alley* *soon they reach a place where a crowed has gathered because of a duel that's taking place*  
Joey: 'Uuuuuu a duel! Now this i've got to check out!' *tries to get threw the crowed* Excuse me, coming threw! *gets threw* 0_0 DANG!  
*sees a kid with a Battle Steer out and another card face down in DEF mode[u can't really see the other kid cause the cards are blocking him from view from where Joey's at]*  
Kid: Ok time for me to get rid of your defense! BATTLE STEER! ATTACK HIS FACE DOWN MONSTER!  
Battle Steer: ATK 1800 DEF 1300  
Kid that can't be seen: Ha big mistake! GO WALL OF ILLUSION!  
*Card in DEF flips and the Wall of Illusion appears*  
Wall of Illusion: ATK 1000 DEF 1850  
Kid: Damn! Now I loose 50 life points!  
Kid that can't be seen: That's right! and now I draw...*this kid has 5 cards blocking him now* And now I call upon The Fiend Megacyber!  
The Fiend Megacyber: ATL 2200 DEF 1200  
Kid that can't be seen: ATTACK MY FIEND! FINISH HIM OFF!  
The Fiend Megacyber: *attacks Battle Steer*  
Kid-LP: 0  
Kid that can't be seen-LP: 3000  
*everything disapears* *the other kid that couldn't be seen can now be seen (a.n. a bit confusing huh?), He has black spiky hair and dark blue eyes and he's a little shorter than Joey)*  
Kid can be seen now(a.n. @_@): Another Heart for my collection. Who else wants a piece of Max! The King of Fiends!  
Joey: 'Who does this kid think he is?'  
Max: Come on I'll take any challenger! *spots Joey with a dumb look on his face and a duel disk attach to his belt (a.n. The disk can be attached to a belt or the side of your pabts/short/ etc.)* Hey how's bout you?  
Joey: Who me?  
Max: Yeah you. You think you can beat the all mighty King of Fiends?!  
Joey: Fiend king my ... (a.n. *pause* *smacks Joey on the head* NO SWEARS!!! Joey: Fine *mumbles something*) Wanna be Fiend King that's what you are!  
Max: Say's you. I guess it takes a wanna be to spot one! *snickers*  
Joey: That's it! I accept you challange!  
Max: Fine with me! This way I can make you eat your words!  
Joey: We'll see about that! *de-attaches his disk, puts in the card, puts his dack on drops it, LP appear* Ready when you are!  
Max: I was born ready!  
Joey and Max: DUEL! *four cards each appear infront of the two players)------LP: 6000 each  
*a coin apears in the center of the field*  
Joey: Heads!  
*coin flips* *heads*  
Max: Damn you!  
Joey: Damn me I don't care! DRAW *a card appears* 'let's see what I've got' *checks his hand* Baby Dragon, Axe Raider, Armored Lizard, Garoozis, and Time Wizard 'Sweet!'  
Max: Stop waisting time!  
Joey: ok, Mr. Impatient! I play Armored Lizard in attack mode!  
Armored Lizard: ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200  
Max: If that's the best you can do, then your deck must be weak!  
Joey: Hey I'm just getting started ok!  
Max: Yeah I'm sure you are. I play Ushi Oni in attack mode!   
Ushi Oni: ATK: 2150 DEF: 1950  
Max: ATTACK!  
Ushi Oni: *attacks Armored Lizard*  
Joey-5350  
Max-6000  
Joey: You just got lucky!  
Max: Yeah I'm sure!  
(a.n. Ok let's just foward fast threw the whole battle *some readers whine* Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhuuh... would u like some cheese with that "whine"? Readers: *blank stare* TB: -_- Never mind. Ok two reasons why I'm not doing the whole battle scene. Reason#1: I have no idea how to do the whole thing! I mean I haven't had a chance to duel myself! Reason#2: *in a baby voice* I jus don wanna... I's to much to write...my poor ittle fingers will hurt... *makes a sad puppy eyes* Anywho, let's just move one and make up the battle on your own okies dokie ^_~)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*15 min. later...*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Joey: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA I WON! TAKE THAT YOU FEIND FREAK!  
Max: You cheated you lil cheater! (a.n. Ok, that just sounded stupid right there...)  
Joey: Yeah, yeah... well see ya around 'if you don't get kicked out first'  
  
~*~  
  
/Yes/  
//No//  
/Yes/  
//No//  
(a.n. Yup there stil at it... Wouldn't u think that they would have stopped that already? I wonder if they forgot what they were fighting for?)  
/Yes/  
//No//  
/Yes/  
//No//  
/Yes/  
//No//  
/Hey what were we fighting about again?/  
//Uh... I forgot//  
(a.n. -_- *sweatdrop*)  
/I suggest we stop. I mean why fight if their's no reason/  
//Yeah we should//  
/.../  
//...//  
/.../  
//...//  
/Yes!/  
//No!//  
/Yes!/  
//No!//  
(a.n. *anime fall* Why don't we move on to... Bakura and his Yami. They might have something interesting to talk about! Unlike some two people I know! :cough::YamiandYugi::cough: My throat must be sore ^_~)  
  
~*~  
  
At a Cafe  
{{I'm Bored!!!}}  
{Oh come on Yami! We just finished a duel for god's sake}  
{{Ra I need more duels!!! The other one just wasn't worth it! *looks around*}}  
{Is something wrong?}  
{{Huh? Oh No I just thought I...uh...I s-s-saw someone else to duel that's all}}  
{Uh...ok...If you say so}  
{{Yeah I did ok!}}  
{You really need a duel}  
{{SEE I TOLD YOU!!! I'M GOING NUTS HERE!!!!!}}  
{Well first of all don't scream in my ear ok! Second. Let's go find a duel...}  
{{YAY}}  
Bakura: 'I have one weird Yami'  
  
~*~  
  
/Yes!/  
//No!//  
/YES!/  
//NO!//  
/YES!/  
//NO!//  
/...NO!/  
//YES!//  
/NO!/  
//YES!//  
/NO!/  
//YES!//  
/NO!/  
//YES AND THAT'S FINAL! END OF DISCUSION!!!//  
/Ok Yami. If you say so *snickers*/  
//That's right... Uuuu you're good.....*looks around*//  
/You ok?/  
//Yeah...Acctualy no. Mind if I take over?//  
/No go right ahead/  
Yami: Thanks Yugi. This won't take long.  
Yami walks around down town. He walks threw a few streets, following this...something. After a few minutes of following...[and some dead ends...]...he finaly got to an alley way with a ded end.  
Yami: *looks around* 'Come on. I know you're here...Whatever you are... I can sense you...'  
Suddenly a black cat with sky-blue eyes apears in front of Yami on top of a trash can.  
Cat: *staring at Yami* Meow *purrs*  
Yami: *looks at the cat with curiosity* Hello...what's your name? *slowly gets closer to the cat*  
Cat: *purrs softly*  
Yami: *gets closer as though it's calling him...* Here kitty... I'm not going to hurt...  
Cat: You never have, you never will... *stares at Yami*  
Yami: *stops dead in his tracks* W-what did you say?... *stares at the cat*  
Cats: *stares*  
Yami: *stares*  
*silence*  
(a.n. Ok now it's getting dramatic...TIME FOR A LITTLE ACTION!!!)  
????: Yugi?  
Yami: *jumps about one foot off the ground and turns around to see who else but...* Rosett! uh...w-what are you doing here?  
Rosett: I was just about to ask you the same question  
Yami: Well I was just uh... *looks where he last saw the cat* Hey where did it go?  
Rosett: What?  
Yami: Some cat I saw... It was weird. For a second I acctualy thought that it...  
Rosett: What?! What did it do?!  
Yami: No you won't belive me  
Rosett: Have you gotten taler or am I just shrinking?  
Yami: Huh? Oh...uh No... acctualy I'm Y...  
Rosett: Yami I know. You're the taler twin  
Yami: Yeah I am...  
Rosett: Well I've got some dirt to find  
Yami: Dirt?  
Rosett: Yeah dirt... you know... info?  
Yami: Info?...  
Rosett: *blank stare*  
Yami: Yeah info! Sorry I forgot! I was spacing out  
Rosett: Now I see the resemblets between you and Yugi  
Yami: And that would be?  
Rosett: You both tend to space out  
Yami: *unreadable stare*  
Rosett: Hehehe... Well got to go. See ya around *leaves*  
Yami: Bye *looks back to where he last saw the cat* I've got to stop eating candy before lunch...*walks away*  
  
In the shadows of the alley...  
  
They same girl in a cloak [the tall one] apears  
Girl: Wel that was fun... *disapears*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TB: So what chall think?  
TC: Talking cats?  
TB: Yeah...  
TC: First snakes then cats! What's next! Pigs spouts wing and start to fly!  
*a pig near by sprouts wings then starts to fly*  
TC: -_- Not funny  
TB: What do u mean snakes?  
TC: *holds up a few papers* *one of them says SNAKE BITE! by Teddybear*  
TB: Hey! Come on give me a break! I needed something to do ok! I was bored! People go and find SNAKE BITE! It's funny! It's about... Well if you want to know what's it about go look for it and READ!  
*pig flies by*  
SD: Can we read the story?  
TC: Knock your selfs out *hands them the story*  
TB: Yeah well I want to make this short so I can come up with idea with this story and my other new story!  
Yami: Excuse me Teddy  
TB: Sure *moves over a bit*  
Yami: Thanks *starts to look for something*  
TB: You're not looking for a mouse r u?  
Yami: Y on earth would I do that?  
TB: Never mind *looks around* Huh?  
*everyone except Yugi, Bakura, and the twins are all looking for something*  
Yami Bakura: We must find him!  
Yami: Too True!  
TB: Uh what r you looking for?  
Mai: Marik who else!  
KM: Oh Marik! Your one and only Kaima is here!  
TB: *blank stare*  
Yugi: The've been at it since they saw Marik in your story  
TB: Oh... Hey u guyz Marik isn't here!  
Everyone: He's not!  
Kaima: T_T NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Joey: Oh put a sock on it!  
Kaimare: *puts a sock in Kaima's mouth*  
Kaima: *spits the sock out* YAMI!!!  
Yami: WHAT!!!!!!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!!!!!  
Kaima: Not u my Yami!  
YAMI: Damn all of you with a yami!!!!!  
*people with Yami's apear*  
People: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!?!?!?!  
Yami: 0_0 I didn't say anything! *hides behind TC*  
TC: *looks Yami with an evil stare*  
Yami: You're mad at me too huh?  
TC: *stares*  
Yami: *gulp* I'll be in my room *runs to his room*  
TB: Um... everyone I don't mean to be rude but.......GET OUT!!!!!!!  
*everyone disapears*  
TB: All except the YGO cast, Twins, and my other two guests.  
*the people she mentioned reapears*  
TB: OK. Now Marik isn't here! He came by some time back but no one saw him ok! He was only here to help me out a bit with the stpry ok!  
Tea: So where is he now?  
TB: I think he's somewhere in Egypt...  
  
~*~*~  
Some where in Egypt...  
  
Marik: Finaly! The tablet to lead me to the secrets to take over the world!  
*brushes some dust off some tablets*  
Marik: WHAT?!?!?!?! Tehir blank! B-But... How can that be!!! DAMN *punches the tablet*  
*[well that was stupid] the tablet starts to crack*  
Marik: o_o...  
*the tablet brakes into nothing but dust [see told you]*  
Marik: 0_0 *looks around* *starts to whistle and slowly walks away*  
  
~*~*~  
TB: Oh well anywho R&R!!! T.T.F.N. !!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

TC: *screaming to the door* How much longer?  
TB: *from the other side of the door* Wait just a few more minutes!  
TC: *sighs* *walks down stairs*  
Bakura: *is asleep, his head resting on his Yami's shoulder*  
Yami Bakura: *is also asleep, head resting on Bakura's head*  
Everyone else: *staring at the odd couple*  
TC: *walks in* Hey u guys, what's going on?  
Yami: SShhh.....  
TC: ~Y is everyone so quiet?~  
Joey: *points to Bakura and his Yami sleeping*  
Tea: ~I thought Yami Bakura hated Bakura...~  
Mai: ~Looks like he doesn't~  
Seto: ~That explains y it's so quiet at night *snickers*~ *WHAM!*  
TC: *has the M.M. in her hands* ~Perved~  
Seto: @_@  
Yugi: SH! ~u'r going to wake them up!  
TB: *suddely pops in* I'M FINISHED!!!!  
Everyone: *jumps up* YYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
Yami Bakura: *stirs a bit*  
Everyone: *doesn't move a muscle* 0_0  
TB: Hey what's.....mmmpphhhhhh!!!!!!!!  
Everyone: SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
TC: *covering TB's mouth* ~u'r going to wake them up!~  
Tristain: ~Yeah!~  
Yami: ~It's quiet and peace full! Please don't wake them up!~  
Tristain: ~Yeah!~  
TB: *takes TC's hand of hear mouth* ~Fine! I won't make a sound!~  
Tristain: ~Yeah!~  
Everyone: *stares at Tristain*  
Tristain: ~What?~  
SD: *takes out a camera out of nowhere* ~Picture perfect!~ *takes a picture per second* ~CUTIES!~  
*flash* *flash* *flash* *flash* *flash* *flash* *flash* *flash* *flash* *flash* *flash* *flash* *flash*  
LYD: *takes the camera away from her*  
SD: ~HEY!~  
LYD: ~u'r gonna wake them up!~  
SD: ~Oh right!~  
LYD: ~besides, u were using my camera~  
SD: ~Oops!~  
KM: AH! PHEWY! Wake them up! Who gives a damn!  
Everyone: WE DO!  
Bakura: *slowly wakes up* Huh?  
Everyone: 0_0!  
TB: *takes out a violin out of nowhere and starts to play a lullaby song*  
Bakura: *yawns* *falls back asleep*  
Everyone: ~phew.....~  
TC: I never knew u knew how to play a violin?  
TB: I don't!  
TC: Then how come u played so good?  
TB: Hey it's my world! Anything can happen! Even flying pigs!  
*pig with wings flies by*  
Pig: Oink! Onkitty oink oink oink! *flies away somewhere*  
Yami: *sweatdrop* That was stupid.........  
TB: Well let's start my story, at least this way no one can make any noise  
Mokuba: I haven't said anything....till now...  
TB: Ok,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,ON WITH THE STORY!  
Eberyone: SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
TB: ~Oops!~ ^_^  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 7  
  
Seto: *is walking around Domino city* Hhmm...  
Mokuba: *following hi older brother around while caring his [Seto's] suitcase* Seto...  
Seto: *stops walking* Yes  
Mokuba: *also stops walking* How come I have to carry your suitcase around?  
Seto: Good question  
Mokuba: I mean it is your suitcase, and its way to heavy for me...  
Seto: Well ask the maker of Yu-Gi-Oh!, he oughtta know why  
Mokuba: Just asking...  
  
~*~  
  
Yami Bakura: GO! AQUA DRAGON!Destroy his monster!  
Aqua Dragon: ATK; 2250 DEF; 1900  
Some guy Bakura is dueling: NO! My 7-Colored Fish!  
7-Colored Fish: ATK; 1800 DEF; 800  
Yami Bakura: Dude, that was lame...  
Some gut the...aw screw this! Dude[no really that's his name]: Hey it's on the script! Don't blame me if it sounds lame!  
Yami Bakura: Yeah whatever, now where was I... oh yes. AQUA DRAGON! DESTROY HIS MONSTER AND TAKE A CHUNK OUT OF HIS LIFE POINTS!  
Aqua Dragon: ROAR! *attacks fish*  
Dude-------------350  
Yami Bakura-----2550  
Dude: Ha! I can still make a combact! You don't have any more monsters to attck me!  
Yami Bakura: Wanna bet?!  
Dude: Uh.......I don't have any moneu with me right now...  
Yami Bakura: *sweatdrop* Why do I even bother... I play Man-Eater Bug! In attack mode! *a card disapears and the Man-Eater Bug apears*  
Man-Eater Bug: ATK;450 DEF; 600 *attacks Dude*  
Dude-------------0  
Yami Bakura-----2550  
Yami Bakura: I win  
Dude: Fine! *takes out his heart card* *one heart disapears*  
Yami Bakura: *takes out his heart card* *one heart appears giving him a total of 6* Well that was easy...  
Dude: Whatever, you got lucky that's all  
Yami Bakura: Unlike you...  
\That wasn't very nice\  
\\Hey he asked for it!\\  
\Funny I never remembered him asking you to do that to him\  
\\*rolls eyes*\\  
Yami Bakura: See ya! *leaves*  
*  
Yami Bakura: That was a waste of my time...  
\Hey at least we've got one more heart. 4 more and its of to the semi finals\  
\\I wonder if the Pharaoh will make it?\\  
\I'm guessing he is. I mean he is the KING of Games\  
\\Way to be supportive\\  
\*shruggs* I'm just saying...\  
\\SH! I'm sensing something\\  
Yami Bakura: *looks around*  
*a black cat suddenly apears infront of him*  
Cat: *stares at Yami Bakura*  
Yami Bakura: Oh look it's a cat...  
\A black cat... Uuuu Yami You've got bad luck!\  
\\Why?\\  
\A black cat crossed your path. It's bad luck when that happens\  
\\Ah Phewy!\\  
Yami Bakura: *picks up the cat* See! Everythings ok...  
Cat: *purrs softly* ~It's sort of nice to see you again~  
Yami Bakura: What the hell! *drops the cat*  
\What happend? Cat got your toung?\  
\\It-it...Its talked!\\  
\Yeah sure!\  
\\No honest to Ra I did hear it talk!\\  
Cat: Moew! *runs away somewhere*  
\I hope you're feeling ok\  
\\I'm fine!\\  
\Let's see, pat your head, rub your belly, hop on one foot, and say the alphabet backwards\  
Yami Bakura: *does that*  
\*snickers* Yup! Your ok\  
\\I hate you\\  
  
~*~  
  
Yami: *yawns*  
/Ok so far we've got 7 hearts... Not bad if I do say so myself/  
//You did//  
/Huh?/  
//Nevermind//  
/Hey, who should we duel next?/  
//...//  
/Yami?/  
//.....//  
/YAMI!/  
//Huh?... What?//  
/Where you day dreaming again?/  
//Sorry, but I just can't get that cat out of my head//  
/You mean the talking cat?/  
//Yes that one//  
/Are you sure you didn't hurt your self or something? I mean cause.../  
//I know what I saw, and I say what I know!//  
/Again, that made no sense/  
//Again, I don't care!//  
/Man calm down! What's got you all in a bundle?/  
//I just can't shake the feeling like i meet that cat somewhere before!//  
/Well why don't we get something to drink? It might calm you down! 'and not get me pulverized'/  
//Ok let's go//  
  
~*~  
  
In one of Domino's Parks...  
Rosett: *is sitting under a tree* *sighs* 'What's taking her so long? She should have been back by now...'  
Moew!  
Rosett: *looks around* *spots the black cat* It's about time! I was getting worried  
Cat: Sorry, but I ran into Bakura on the way back...  
Rosett: It's ok  
Cat: Guess what  
Rosett: What?  
Cat: He doesn't remember me  
Rosett: Well this will make it a bit more interesting... Let's go check on the tournament I wanna see how many hearts Yugi got!  
Cat: Oh that, I checked, he had 6 when i saw him... He must have about seven by now...  
Rosett: So when are you going to turn back?  
Cat: Soon! I just want to check out the sights a bit more  
Rosett: Ok then, I'll be home if you need me  
Cat: Ok! See Ya! *runs away*  
Rosett: Bye...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TB: There. All done!  
KM: Can I wake them up now!  
Bakura: Wake who up?  
Everyone: BAKURA!!! 0_0!!!  
TB: Oh hi! We tought u were still a sleep  
Bakura: Well as u can see I'm not..... What's going on?  
Seto: Did u enjoy ur little nap? *snickers* *WHAM!*  
TC: *with M.M. in her hand* Perved!  
Seto: @_@  
Joey: Wow, da ja vu...  
KM: Don't hurt my Seti-wety! *hugs Seto*  
KME: *drags KM by the ear* Come on u! U can hug him when u'r NOT hyper  
Mokuba: I say stuff in the story, but not here...  
TB: *sweatdrop* Well, Bakura, Where's Yami Bakura? Did he wake up?  
Bakura: He's awake, but I have no idea where he is  
TC: He better not be in our room  
Yami Bakura: *eating ice cream, walks in* Wazz up my good people!  
Joey: Where'd u get that?!  
Yami Bakura: The ice cream truck that past by  
Joey: And I missed it! How sad...  
TB: U know what we forgot to do?  
Yami Bakura: TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!  
TB: Uh... no  
Yami Bakura: T_T I'm still trying  
TB: We forgot to do the disclaimer!  
Everyone: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Twins: YAY! ^_^_^  
TB: And u thought I forgot! *makes the hat apear* *picks out a name* Ok Mokuba! Your turn! *hands him a card*  
Mokuba: Teddybear doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, if she did, she'll be richer than Seto!  
Seto: HEY!  
TB: I can be so mean once in a while huh!  
TC: R&R!!! T.T.F.N.!.......great now i sound like u..........I've got to stop hanging with u all the time...  
TB: I tought u liked hanging with me...  
Seto: In what way? *WHAM!*  
TC: *with the M.M. in her hand* What has gotten in u, u little perved!  
Tristain: Yeah!  
Everyone: *stares at Tristain*  
Tristain: What?  
TB: Somethings just never get old! ^_^ 


	8. Chapter 8

Yami: *is reading my other story* WHAT?! That is so not true!  
TB: Give me that! *takes the story away*  
Yami: Hey I was reading that!  
Joey: How come They can read it? *points to the twins*  
TB: Cause...  
Joey: Cause why?  
TB: Just cause...  
Yugi: *makes sad puppy eyes* Can we please read it?  
TB: *tries to avoid the stair... but fails* Ok fine... *hands them the story*  
Almost Everyone: YAY!!! ^_^  
TB: The story they're talking about is SNAKE BITE! It's about Yami being bitten by a snake, then turns into one. Now Yugi has to find a cure before time runs out...  
Yugi: *blushes a bit*  
TB: I guess he's on second chappie... He's a fast reader 0_0  
TC: Can I pick who say's the disclaimer?  
TB: *makes hat apear* Sure! *hand TC the hat*  
TC: YAY!!!  
????: U said I could choose!  
Everyone(except TB &TC): *blink blink* Huh?  
A seven year old girl apears behind TB  
TB: Oh that's right, everyone meet my little sis, BabyBrat...  
BabyBrat(BB): Wass up?  
TB: Oy... She's trying to act like me again... Just pick a darn name... then get lost...  
BB: XP *picks a name* LYD?  
TB: That's Little Yugi Doll  
BB: Oh!  
LYD: Teddybear doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but she does own this story!  
TB: Thank u  
BB: Can I stay?  
TC & TB: NO!  
BB: Uh...  
KM: Oh come on! She can't be THAT much trouble  
TB: Alright, but your responsible for her ok  
KME: U mean babysit?  
KM: This will be fun! ^_^  
TC: Good luck  
BB: *is watching tv* Lookie! It's The Wiggles! (tv show for kids... Thank God I don't own it!)  
KM: Uh.........  
TB: She can only watch stuff for her age  
TC: That means nothing over PG-13 movies...  
TB: And no gun/violance/languge cartoons as well...  
TB & TC: GOT THAT!  
KM: *is writting it all down* What about...  
TC: Candy? We'll leave that up to u...  
KM: Cool!  
KME: Great, I get stuck with two seven year olds...  
Mai: Start the story already!  
TB: Fine......................  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 8  
  
Yugi: *is sitting on a branch of a tree in a park*  
//Whatcha thinking about?//  
/Stuff.../  
//What kind of stuff?//  
/Stuff that I like to think about.../  
//???????????//  
Yugi: *sighs* What to do...  
//............................................................... i dun know...//  
/Thanks for your help/  
//^_^//  
  
~*~  
  
Yami Bakura: *is walking around Domino city* 'Just two more hearts...'  
{I'm sure we'll find someone to duel...}  
{{Yeah? Then how come the last guy I asked ran away scared?}}  
{Maybe because you forced him into a duel...}  
{{I do NOT force people to duel! (a.n. Yeah right...) Besides I asked him politely...}}  
{Yeah, if forcing someone to duel if they want to keep their lives is polite, then I wonder how you act when you're not polite...}  
{{Do you really want to know?}}  
{Probably no...}  
*just then Yami Bakura sees someone with a duel disk hanging on thier side*  
Yami Bakura: 'Perfect' Hey kid!  
Hey Kid: *looks at Yami Bakura* Who me?  
Yami Bakura: Yeah you! You wanna duel?  
Hey Kid: Uh well... ok... I guess  
{Well at least you didn't threatend him...}  
Yami Bakura: Alright, get ready to loose you pathetic mortal! BUWANANANANANANANANANA!!!  
{Spoke to soon... what's with the buwananana? Sounds like you were trying to say banana...}  
{{Well, a lot of people laugh BUWAHAHAHA or MUAHAHAHA, so I decided to try something different...}}  
{-_-}  
  
~*~  
  
Seto: *is looking at his heart card* Ok so I just need one more heart...  
Mokuba: *on Seto's computer* Hey Seto, check out at what I found out...  
Seto: *walks over to Mokuba* What did you find?  
Mokuba: *typing into the com* I think I might have hacked into the main source of this tourniment  
Seto: Don't you mean tournament?  
Mokuba: Yeah that, anyways there's one slight problem...  
Seto: And that is?  
Mokuba: *point to the com* *it says Password Required*  
Seto: Damn...  
  
~*~  
  
In a building some where in Domino...  
Andrea: *in her normal uniform is standing on a platform looking at everyone working (a.n. just think back to when Seto and Mokuba r in their computer room. U know where he has this jumbo screen. The lab he ud=sed in the Battle City Tournament...)* Report  
Some guy: It seems that someone trying to hack into our main computer...  
Andrea: Well don't just sit there! Get rid of them!  
Everyone There: Yes Ma'am!  
  
~*~  
  
Mokuba: *looking at the screen go sudenly fuzzy* Hey what's going on?!  
Seto: *takes over* What did you do Mokuba?!  
Mokuba: I didn't DO anything!  
Seto: *is looking at the screen suddenly go blue* Huh?  
*an egg appears in the middle of the screen* *it slowly starts to get bigger and bigger*  
Seto: What the...?  
*the egg cracks open* *a worm crawls out*  
Worm in the computer: *looks around*  
Mokuba: Uh...  
Worm in the computer: *looks at Seto and Mokuba*  
Seto & Mokuba: *blink blink*  
Worm in the computer: *winks at them before making a small hole and going in it* *the hole closes behind him...  
Seto & Mokuba: ? ? ?  
  
~*~  
  
Andrea: *looking at her wrist watch* 3... 2... 1...  
  
~*~  
  
*the computer suddenly explodes*  
Mokuba: *cough cough* What was that?  
Seto: *cough* A virus... a good, strong virus... Hmmm... *puts a hand on his chin and closes his eyes* Only a person as smart as me could built one so powerful... but who do I know with such intelagence...  
Mokuba: It's obious not Joey... Maybe Yugi...  
Seto: No... It was someone with a very high teck computer...  
Mokuba: ............. I got nothing.............  
Seto: Come on, let's go *walks away*  
Mokuba: Coming! *puts the computer away in the suitcase* *follows Seto*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Seto: *eye twitching* U just love tourmanting me huh?  
TB & TC: YUP! ^_^  
*a crash is heard in the kitchen*  
TB: 0_0 What was that? *runs into the kitchen*  
Almost Everyone: *follows*  
*in the kitchen, Kaima, Babybrat, Joey, and Tristan r messing up the kitchen. A whole bunch of empty sugar bags r all over the floor. Kaimare is just standing there, arms crossed, looking at everyone destory everything*  
TC: Hey! How come u'r not doing anything to stop them?!  
KME: U try stoping them when they've eaten about 100 bags... each...  
TC: 0_0 For once I agree...  
||| Stop them before they get hurt! |||  
TB: Since when do u care about them so much cat?  
TC: Huh? What r u talking about?  
TB: Didn't u just say to stop them before they get hurt?  
TC: No... I don't remember saying anything...  
TB: Hmmm...........  
||| If u let me out I promise to stop their sugar rush |||  
TB: Cat! Stop that! U'r already out!  
TC: I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!!!  
TB: THEN Y DO I HEAR THIS VOICE IN MY HEAD?!  
TC: I dun know...  
||| Tell Cat If u let a spirit down... |||  
| ok... |  
TB: Cat  
TC: Now what?  
TB: The voice told me to tell u that If u let a spirit down?  
TC: *eyes go wide* U'll loose what u have found... Damn! It's about time she woke up!  
SD: What's going on?  
LYD: It appears that Teddy has a voice inside her head...  
TC: Shake the M.M.  
TB: Ok... *takes out the M.M. and shakes it hard*  
*suddenly a girl that looks exaclty like Teddycat appears*  
Girl: *falls on the ground* U had to tell her to shake it huh?  
TC: ^_^ YUP!  
Girl: *gets up and brushes the dirt of* U'r such a devil...  
TC: ^_^ Pround to be one!  
Mai: Uh... what's going on?  
Girl: Oh! Sorry. Didn't mean to be so rude. My name Is Teddysnake nice to meet yall!  
TB: Oh that's rigth! I forgot u were in there sorry...  
Teddysnake(TS): Forgive and forget I always say!  
TC: Big Surprise...  
TS: Zip it!  
Yugi: So who exaclty r u?  
TS: I'm a Yami as well!  
Everyone: 0_0  
Yugi: How come u get two and we only get one?  
TB: Would u be surprized if I told u this item wasn't from Egypt?  
Yami: That explains why I didn't feel anything familiar coming from it...  
Tea: So where is it from?  
TB: Dun know. I just found it and them boom! I got caought with these two...  
Bakura: So... Who's the good one?  
TS: I am!  
Yami Bakura: And them evil one?  
TC: That would be me...  
TB: Sadly I'm both good and evil...  
Yugi: I'm confusseld...  
Yami: Confused...  
Yugi: Yeah that's what I mean...  
Yami: Huh?  
Mai: Uh...  
Bakura: What where we talking about?  
Tea: I wanna dance  
BB: WAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
KM: I CAN FLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Joey: I'M A DUELING MONkEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Seto: Too true.....  
Tristain: I'M A WILD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *has war paint on his face*  
KME: And I'm Looseing my mind...  
Mokuba: EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*crickets chirp*  
Joey: Uuuuuuu... bugs! *eats a cricket*  
Cricket eaten by Joey: x.x  
Chirping crickets: 0_0 Run away!!!!!! *disappear*  
TB: 0_o That.....................  
TC: Was..........  
TS: Disturbing................  
Twins: Yeah..................  
TB: Snake u said u were going to controll them if I let u out...  
TS: ^_^ Thats right huh?! *snaps fingers and BabyBrat, Kaima, Joey. and Tristain r not hyper anymore*  
TC: Finally...  
Yami: Well that was dull *leaves*  
Yugi: *leaves*  
Mai: *yawns, then leaves*  
Mokuba: *shakes his head, then leaves*  
Tea: *starts to space off... then leaves*  
Yami Bakura* gets an evil idea, then leaves*  
Bakura: *reads his Yami's mind... then leaves as well*  
TB: Boy, everyone sure did something before leaving  
TS: Except for Yugi...  
TB: Yeah him...  
BB: What happend?  
TB: U ate sugar again  
BB: Oh... ok! ^_^  
KME: Can she go home now?  
KM: No!  
Joey & Tristain: *r asleep on the floor*  
*suddenly a woman apears*  
Woman: Come on Brat, time to go home!  
BB: But mommy!  
TB: Please take her away A'ma, She's anoying! (I call my mom A'ma [ah-mah]... y?... i do not know...)  
TB's mom:Come on! u heard u'r sister! Time for u to go home!  
BB: But mommy!  
TB and BB's mom: Let's go!  
BB: Ok... *disappears*  
TB: Thank u!  
TB's and BB's mom: No Prob! *disappears*  
KME: Weird family reunion...  
TB: SHUT UP!  
SD: What her name?  
TB: Mother of the flowers  
LYD: That's a pretty name!  
TB: Yeah I know... ANYWHO! R&R PEOPLE!!!  
TS: Rn't u going to tell them about me?  
TB: I will, but in the next Chapter ok?  
TS: *pouts* ok.........  
TC: *puts an arm around TS* Don't worry sis! everything is going to be ok!  
TS: I get scared when u say that...  
TB: T.T.F.N.! (I wish I owned Tigger from Winne the Pooh, and Eeyore too!) R&R! 


	9. Chapter 9

TB: I'm BACK!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yami Bakura: Yippe...  
TC: Shut up!  
TB: As I promised I'll explian almost everything about the M.Mallet in this chappie! And give the next chappie of course...  
TS: Anout time!  
TC: ¬¬ Anout?  
TS: Spelling mistake ^_^  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
TB: Anywho, way back then, before the M. Items were ever made...  
Yami: I OBJECT!!!  
TC: OVER RULED!!!  
TB: Guys we arn't even in a court room...  
TC: Oh... right...continue...  
TB: ¬¬ Anyway as I was saying, there were a couple of other items made aside from the M. Items...  
Tea: So what were they called?  
TB: Would u belive me if they were called the golden items?  
Seto: That's a stupid name...  
TB: Yeah, but then a pharoah locked the items away, for fear that it might cause havic on the world  
Yami Bakura: Stupid Pharaoh!  
Yami: WHAT?!?! THAT WASN'T ME!!!  
Yeami Bakura: Yeah sure...  
TS: No Yami Bakura, it wasn't him  
Yami: XP  
Yami Bakura: Damn u...  
TC: It was actually the first phaoroah of Egypt  
Mai: So how did these items get to Egypt?  
TB: Dun know...  
Mokuba: So how many where there?  
LYD: That's the problem...  
SD: We dun know...  
Yugi: What do u mean we?  
*the twins just smile*  
Yami Bakura: I dun like the looks on their faces...  
LYD: *takes out a pair of golden sun glasses* Voila! Check out my M. Sun Glasses! *strikes a pose*  
Yami: U have a Golden item two?!  
TB: It's more like Millenium items  
Yami: OK, now I'm confused...  
TB: Even though their Golden items, their still like the original M. items ^_^  
Yami: I get it...  
Yami Bakura: @_@ I'm lost...  
Bakura: Ur always lost...  
Yugi: *looking at the sun glasses*... So what does urs do?  
LYD: Well, I can see to the Shadow Realm and I can see threw walls  
Seto: Can u see threw clothes?  
TC: Let's just say they're not perves... unlike u...  
Seto: WHAT?!  
Bakura: So what's ur Millenium item Sakura Doll?  
SD: I'm glad u asked! *two golden wings appear from her back*  
YGO Cast: WOW!!! PRETTY!  
Yami Bakura: ~I've got to get me those~  
TB: Tuch them and die Yami Bakura  
Yami Bakura: Crud...  
(I think I should move up the rating... what do u people think?)  
SD: Mine's give me the power of flight!  
Yami: Is there anything else it can do?  
LYD: She's to scared to find out  
SD: *wacks LYD on the head with her left wing*  
LYD: OW! I mean WE'RE to afraid to find out... *rubs her head*  
SD: ^_^  
Yami Bakura: I think I'm in love!  
TC: *bangs Yami Bakura over the head*  
Tristan: Everyone's hitting everyone...  
Joey: *hits Tristan over the head with a frying pan*  
Tristan: HEY!  
Yugi: How come u two didn't get a yami?  
SD & LYD: *hugg each other* CAUSE WE HAVE EACH OTHER! ^_^_^  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
TS: I haven't talked a lot... at all...  
TC: Let's hope it stays that way  
TS: HEY!  
TB: *sweatdrop*  
KM: Hey what's going on here?  
KME: I hope their trying to kill each other...  
TC: The only person I wanna kill is u...  
KME: Just try  
TC: Don't mind if I do... *walks towards KME*  
KME: This oughta be good  
Twins: *appear in the middle of both* NO FIGHTING!  
KME: OH FOR THE LOVE OF PETE!!!  
KM: Who's pete?  
KME: Shut up light  
KM: Make me! XP  
TB: Ok this is getting WAY out of hand! *takes out hat and picks a name* Ok... SD ur turn! (i lost the hat! Damn it! Oh well at least I get to choose who says the disclaimer next ^_^)  
SD: Teddy doesn't own YGO... so suits... U JUST FREAKIN BACK OFF OK?!?!  
Bakura: Well that was rude...  
LYD: She's the evil twin...  
SD: ^_^  
Yami: I'm lost again...  
Yami Bakura: @_@ Join the club  
Yami: What club?  
TB: *sweatdrop* This is getting pointless...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 9  
An unexpected double duel...  
  
On a tall building the two girls in cloaks are discussing something...  
Girl 1: Now?  
Girl 2: No...  
Girl 1: How bout now?  
Girl 2: No!  
Girl 1: How bout-  
Girl 2: *turns to Girl 1* Listen, when the time is right I'll tell u ok?  
Girl 1: K................................................................................................Now?  
Girl 2: AGH! *anime fall*  
Girl 1: ^_^ I love it when she gets mad! Huh? *looks down from the building their on* Hey look!  
Girl 2: What? *looks*  
*both see Yugi [ Yugi not Yami]*  
Girl 1: How about now? Can I go now?  
Girl 2: Yup See u soon! *turns around and jumps off the building and disappears*  
Girl 1: And I'll do my thing...  
  
~*~  
  
*Yugi is passing by the bulding the two girls were standing on but doesn't notice them*  
Yugi: *looking up into the sky* God I'm bored... *suddenly stops and looks around* Hm...  
//You sense it too?//  
/*noods*/  
*just then a girl that looks exaclty like Rosett, only with Golden eyes crosses the street towards Yugi, but turns the corner*  
/It's Rosett... what's she doing here?/  
//That's not Rosett//  
/What do u mean?/  
//Didn't you see her eyes. Those weren't Rosett's//  
/Let's see shall we?/  
*Yugi runs and turns the corner that Rosett's look alike took but just then he bumps into somebody and both fall*  
Yugi: Sorry!... Rosett?  
Rosett: What's the hurry?  
Yugi: Oh... uh... well I just thought that u passed by that's all... *get's up*  
Rosett: You did? *gets up with Yugi's help*  
Yugi: Yeah didn't you just turn this corner?  
Rosett: No... Acctually yes... an hour ago I think...  
//Told you!//  
Rosett: So how many hearts to you have so far?  
Yugi: 9 I just need one more!  
Rosett: Thats great!  
Yugi: Yeah but I can't seem to find anyone to duel me...  
Rosett: Well that's a problem...  
Yugi: *nodds* *he looks around*  
Rosett: What's the matter?  
Yugi: Shh...  
*silence*  
Yugi: LOOK OUT!  
*Yugi tackles Rosett out of the way just as an arrow passes by, cutting a bit off Yugi's hair on the back of his head*  
Rosett: What the heck?!  
Yugi: *sees a person in a cloack land near by, gets up, and takes off running* GET BACK HERE U! *Chases after the person*  
Rosett: Yugi wait!... Oh never mind... *looks back at the arrow* Hm... *she gets up, but as soon as she touched the arrow it disapeared* Just great...  
  
~*~  
  
*Yugi is still chasing the person in the cloak*  
Yugi: GET BACK HERE!  
*but the person just keeps on runing*  
/Yami, do you think it could be a Rare Hunter?/  
//I don't think so...//  
*Just then the cloaked figure turns a corner and just like before Yugi also turns the corner and bumps ionto someone else*  
????: Watch where you're going!  
Yugi: Sorry  
*Yugi looks up to see a girl in baby-blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a picture of angel wings, and white tennise shoes. She had light brown eyes and her hair was brown with white streaks and bangs*  
Girl: You know that really hurt! *she said as she stood up*  
Yugi: I said I was sorry...  
Gril: Hey! Your Yugi aren't you?  
Yugi: *gets up and brushes the dirt off* Who wants to know?  
Girl: My names Terry! My sis and me have been wanting to meet you ever since you beat Kaiba!  
Yugi: Um so where is your sister?  
Terry: This way come on!  
*Terry takes Yugi's hand and drags him to the arcade*  
  
~*~  
  
Terry: Wait right here! I'll go look for her! *leaves*  
Yugi: Um...  
//Looks like you have a fan club...//  
/I guess so/  
*Terry returns with a girl that looks a lot like Terry only with some diferrence. This girl also has baby-blue jeans, with a white t-shirt that has devil wings on it and white tennise shoes as well. She also had dark brown eyes and she also had brown hair but has red streaks and bangs and was a head taller than Terry*  
Terry: Meet my twin Barbera!  
Barbera: Hey, your Yugi! I've been wanting to meet you! *she shook Yugi's hand*  
Yugi: So I've heard ^_^  
Terry: Hey Yugi, can u do us a small favor!  
Yugi: Sure...  
Barbera: Well we challenge you to a duel!  
Yugi: Wha?!  
Barbera: You heard me! Me and me sis both Challenge u to a duel  
Terry: A double duel! ^_^  
Yugi: Um well I don't have anybody to be my partner so...  
Terry: That's not a problem!  
Yugi: It isn't it?  
Barbera: It's 1pm. U have untill sun set to find a partner and meet us at the harbor ok!  
Yugi: That seems fair... ok then Sun set at the Harbor it is!  
Barbera: See ya then!  
*both leave*  
/That was un expected.../  
//So who are you going to call?//  
/That's easy Joey who else?/  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi: What do you mean you already have 10 hearts?!  
Joey: Sorry Yug, but I just won my tenth and final duel! *he said as he showed him his card with ten hearts*  
Yugi: Darn! Now who can I call? It's almost sun set!  
Joey: What about Mai?  
  
~*~  
  
Mai: Nope Sorry I've got my ten hearts!  
Yugi: *sighs* Now what! There's no way I'm asking Kaiba  
Joey: Even if you did I dun think he'll want to help  
Mai: Only if his brothers life dependend on it  
Yugi: Yeah that's true... *He looks at the sky* It's almsot sun set too!... Great there goes my chance in getting my last heart...  
Bakura: What about a last heart?  
Yugi: Oh hey Bakura, Well...  
Joey: Yugi got challenged to a double duel, but can't find anyone to duel with!  
Bakura: Well ur in luck! It just so happens that I also just need one more heart  
Yugi: That's great! Well let's go there's not much time!  
Mai: I'll call everyone else and tell them the good news!  
Joey: I'm coming along! No way am I going to miss this!  
Yugi: Great!  
Mai: Well meet at the clock tower at exaclty 8 pm got it?  
Everyone: Right!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TC: Well that was short!  
TB: I know but I wanna plan out the parts of the duels that'll soon come up!  
TS: So who's gonna win?  
Yami: I bet I already know  
TB: Not everything will come as expected. U might never know if I might Make Marik the winner  
KM: *stars in her eyes* MY DEAR SWEET MARIK!  
KME: Put a lid on it...  
Mokuba: Hey look! What's that! *points out the window*  
*just then a barn owl flies in, drops something on Bakura's head [and knocks him unconsious] and lands on Yami Bakura's shoulder*  
Yami Bakura: ¬¬ I hate birds...  
SD: R U ok Bakura?  
Bakura: *out like a light* X_x  
Tristan: What's this? *opens the package* A book?  
TB: YAY! It's my new Harry Potter book! Pass it here!  
Tristan: Ok *Throws the book and whacks TB on the face and knocks her out as well*  
TC: *fire in eyes* TRISTAN!!!  
TS: *fire in eyes* RUN!  
Tristan: *starts to run like his pants were on fire... and they were cause TC set him on fire* YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tea: Anyone has any marshmellows?  
KME: Teddy got bashed, Teddy got bashed!  
TC & TS: *TC sets her pants on fire and TS turns her into an ice cube*  
TC: Hot and cold don't mix  
TS: Got that right! ^_^  
KME: *is an ice statue and can't move*  
SD: All sanity has been lost...  
LYD: Yeah since Teddy can't say it, R&R please!  
*Tristan the fire ball runs by* 


	10. Chapter 10

TB: YES!  
SD: NO!  
TB: YES!  
SD: NO!  
TB: YES I SAY!  
SD: AND I SAY NO!  
Everyone: *sweatdrops* ^^'  
Yami: What r they fighting about?  
TB: YES!  
SD: NO!  
TC: I don't really know, they just starting yelling at each other for no reason...  
TB: YAMI BAKURA DOES CARE ABOUT BAKURA, AND THERES PROFF!!!  
SD: PROFF OR NO PROFF, THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YAMI BAKURA CARES ABOUT HIM!  
TB: YES IT DOES!  
SD: NO IT DOESN'T!  
TS: ^^' Well at least we know what they're yelling about...  
Bakura: --'  
Yami Bakura: --' Not again...  
Yugi: So now what? Teddy needs to start the story, I wanna know what happens...  
TS: I'll start it *picks a name from the hat(BTW I found the names! YAY! Maybe cleaning up ur hose every once in a while IS a good thing ¿_?)* Ok Yami Bakura ur turn!  
Yami Bakura: Teddybear doesn't own, YGO, the twins and their M. Items, Simple as that so leave me alone!!!  
TB: YES!  
SD: NO!  
KME: Oh put a lid on it!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
BTW Every card that appears in this story from now on and DO NOT belong in the real YGO card game will have a [] around it ok so from now on u'll know which one's r real and which ones r not ^-~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 10  
Dueling Spirits - Part I  
  
Bakura: So where exaclty are we going Yugi?  
Yugi: To the harbor why?  
Bakura: No reason, just wanted to know ^_^  
Yugi: ¿_? Um ok... I guess  
  
~*~ at the harbor~*~  
  
Yugi: Ok so where are they? they said to meet them here...  
Bakura: Um Yugi, I think they're over there *points to two people by the harbor*  
Yugi: *squints but can barely see because of the sun* I think so... let's go  
*they both go (of course) and soon enough reach to where Bakura pointed to and sure enough it was them*  
(a.n. If u didn't know that was going to happen... i fell VERY sorry for u --' *avoids random stuff thrown at her*)  
Barbera: *sees them coming* Hey u made it! So is this ur dueling friend?  
Yugi: Yup, his name's Bakura, he's a good friend of mine  
Terry: And cute too! ^_^  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
Yugi: Well what are we waiting for?! L-  
Barbera: A boat  
Yugi: ???  
Bakura: Come again  
Barbera: Oh that's right we forgot to mention it earlier. We only said to meet here, but that doesn't mean we're going to duel here ^_^  
Yugi: Meaning...  
*just then a boats horn can be heard. all four of them look out into the sea and see a small two floor boat docking near them*  
Terry: All aboard on the S.S. duel ring! ^_^  
Yugi and Bakura: ^^'  
  
~*~ on the boat ~*~  
Yugi: It so small and crowded in here... how are we going to duel?  
Terry: Follow us! ^_^ *climbs a lader and stands on the roof of the boat* come on, the views great from up here!!!  
Bakura: ah! U can't be serious!  
Yugi: We're going to duel on the roof? of a spedding boat?!  
Barbera: *already climing the lader* Come on Yugi! It'll be fun! ^_^ *continues climbing the rest of the way*  
Yugi: --' Easy for you to say...  
  
~*~ at the top of the boat~*~  
Yugi: *trying hard to fall off* are you sure this is safe?  
Terry: Huh?  
Yugi: *a little bit louder* I said are you sure this is safe?  
Barbera: No not really!  
/Now i feel safe --'/  
//Wanna trade places?//  
/.........................YES!!!/  
Yami: So when do we start?  
Yami Bakura: *them two traded places* Let's get this party started! ^_^  
Terry: Party? where?  
Barbera: --' ignore her please, anywho as you may already figured it out, it'll be a two-on-two duel. same rules as the tournament, but be carefull, one mistake and you could end up swiming with the fishes  
Yami Bakura: *looks down and sees a sharks fin* looks like we've got company...  
Yami: *sees it as well* ... oh goodie...  
Terry: So enough with the chit chat lets start!  
Everyone: 6000  
Terry: I'll go first. *5 cards appear* one montser in DEF and one card face down *two cards face down appear in front of her*  
Yami Bakura: My turn! *5 cards appear*  
  
~*~  
  
Mai: *in her car* Where can they be? *drives by two people dueling*  
duelist A: Um... let's see now... i summon Oni Tank T-34 in attack mode!  
Oni Tank T-34: ATK 1400 DEF 1700  
duelist A: now attack her face down monster!  
Oni Tank T-34: *attack the card which turns out to be The Forgiving Maiden(ATK 850 DEF 2000*  
duelist A: No! ( LP 1050 )  
duelist B: *wearing a mask so you can't see her face, but her voice was very familiar* he he... too bad.. draw! * a card appears in front of her giving her a total of 4 cards* Time to finish this duel! I summon Marie The Fallen One!  
Marie The Fallen One: ATK 1700 DEF 1200  
duelist B: Now I use the polymerization card to fuse them together and creat St. Joan!  
St. Joan: ATK 2800 DEF 2000  
duelist B: Now attack his montser!  
St. Joan: *attacks Oni Tank*  
Duelist A: AGH! ( LP 0 )  
*all the monsters and cards disapears*  
Duelist B: *holds up her heart card and a heart apears giving her a total of 10 hearts* thanks! *leaves*  
  
~*~  
  
Yami: (LP 6000)Attack her life points directly Dark Magician!  
Barbera: GAH! Such power! O_O (LP 2950)  
Terry: U ok there? (LP 5000)  
Barbera: Basicly... Draw! *a card appears in front iving her a total of 4 cards* Hm...  
Yami Bakura: Hurry up already! (LP 6000) U take to long!  
Barbera: Don't rush me! I place one card face down, and a monster in DEF mode and that'll do it for me  
Yami Bakura: Goodie my turn, DRAW! *now has 5 cards* so many choices... hm... ah yes... EARL OF DEMISE!  
Earl of Demise: ATK 2000 DEF 700  
Yami Bakura: Attack her face down card!  
Earl Of Demise: *attacks the card which turn out to be a RoboLady*  
Barbera: --' great there goes my Defense... he he... no matter I can always activate this... ACTIVATE DARK SNAKE SYNDROM!  
Yami: Dark Snake Syndrom?  
Barbera: Yup, this is one of my personal favs... this card can inflict direct damage to my opponents life points... it starts at 200, and it doubles as the duel continue...  
Yami Bakura: WHAT?! (LP 5800)  
Barbera: There's also a down side... my life points also get infected... (LP 2750)  
Yami: (LP 5800) So either way we all go down, starting with Barbera...  
Terry: (LP 4800)Not unless I activate this. Activate magic card [No More Pain]!  
Yami Bakura: Let me guess, with that card neither of ur life points get drained right?  
Barbera: Wow, he is smarter than he looks  
Terry: *giggles*  
Yami Bakura: *eye twitches* Just make your move already... before i push you off this boat  
Terry: As u wish, DRAW! *now has 3 cards* Hm...ah... go! [Baby Witch] in Defense mode!  
Baby Witch: ATK 100 DEF 3000  
Yami Bakura: U play a baby? haha!  
Yami: Never underestimate the power of a card Bakura  
Yami Bakura: Yeah yeah...  
Yami: My turn, Draw! (has 4 cards now) hmm... 'why did she play that card? Maybe cause of it's defense... hm... she's up to something...' I play Raigeki Break! With this i discard one card from my hand, and in return one card on the field get's destroyed  
Terry: *grins* thanks I need Baby Witch in the grave yard-  
Yami: Who ever said I was after Ur baby witch?  
Terry: huh?  
Yami: Go Raigeki Break! Get rid of Terry's Face down card!  
Terry: No! My Swords! Nice going... now u don't have to worry about my swords...  
Barbera: No good...  
Yami: Now I place a card face down and this monster in defense mode and end my turn  
Yami Bakura: Fool! (LP 5400) U could have gone for her Snake Syndrome!  
Yami: O_O! That's right I forgot about that... ^^' (LP 5400)  
Yami Bakura: gah! *anime fall* and u call urself a duelist?!  
Barbera: --' oh well... better for us anyway...draw *3 cards* hm... decisions decisions... so many decisions to make he he...  
Yami Bakura: *anime temple* ¬¬ Your really starting to annoy me...   
Barbera: ^_^ Good! Now go Dark Elf!  
Dark Elf: ATK 2000 DEF 800  
Barbera: And with the [No More Pain] card out... I dun have to sacrifice any life points... I also play Dark Pendant to raise her attack power!  
Dark Elf: ATK 2500 DEF 800 *destroys Earl Of Demise*  
Yami Bakura: Great... (LP 4900) my turn... (LP 4100)  
Yami: Hm... (LP 4800)  
Yami Bakura: Draw! *5 cards* 'hm... with dark snake syndrome out... there'll be only a small amount of time left before we both loose all of our life points... and looks like I don't have any card to help me...  
{u mean us?}  
{{ huh? Y do I have to help the pharoah?}}  
{um... just think it's Yugi}  
{{Ok let me rephrase that... y do i have to help the pharoah and his runt off a light side?}}  
{--' just do something before we lose}  
{{ My pleasure}}  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TB: YES!  
SD: NO!  
TB: YES!  
SD: NO!  
Yami Bakura: I wonder who'll lose their voice first?  
KME: I hope they both do... my ears r starting to hurt...  
TB: YES!  
SD: NO!  
TB: YES!  
SD: NO!  
Mai: *finaly loses her patience and throws a book to both SD and TB* SHUT UP!  
SD & TB: X-x *put cold*  
Mai: That was easy ^-^  
TS: No... that was mean...  
TC: But at least it got them to shut up...  
TS: I guess...  
Yugi: So now what?  
TC: I guess I'll have to end it... *clears throat* In the words of TB CHAO FO NOW!!!  
TS: AND DON'T FORGET TOP REVIEW PLEASE! ^-^ 


	11. Chapter 11

TB: *reading her Harry Potter book* ......................  
LYD: Um TB...  
TB: mmmmh......  
LYD: Um... what r u doing?  
TB: Reading...  
LYD: Reading... what?  
TB: Harry Potter.........  
LYD: Oh cause um... we're all waiting for u to start the story...  
TB: oh? *looks up and sees everyone staring at her* ^^' uh oops! Guess I got caugh up...  
Seto: Then get UN-caught up and start the freaken story already!  
TB: y is everone so eager for me to start it anyway?  
Joey: Well if u have forgotten, u left the story in a cliff hanger last time remember?  
TB: Oh yeah! ^-^ Let's start then!  
TC: What about the disclaimer?  
Everyone who hasn't said the disclaimer: SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
TC: ^-^  
TB: I was getting to that... *takes out a name from the hat* 'K Bakura ur turn *hands him a card*  
Bakura: Teddybear doesn't own YGO, and I'm a bishounen(pretty boy)...  
TB: *glomps Bakura* Ain't that the truth ^-^  
Bakura: --'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 11  
Dueling Spirits-Part 2  
  
Score  
Yami: 4800  
Yami Bakura: 4100  
Terry: 4800  
Barbera: 2750  
Yami Bakura: *5 cards* Hm... let's see here...  
Terry: Now who's taking a long time to make their next move?!  
Yami Bakura: SHUT UP! I play Dark Necrofear!  
Dark Necrofear: ATK 2200 DEF 2800  
Barbera: I don't see what good it'll do you... It's weaker than my Dark Elf...  
Yami Bakura: Ture unless I play this card... Rioku(SP?)  
Barbera: great... (LP 1375)  
Terry: (LP 2400) Hey! That's not fair!  
Yami Bakura: All is fair in love and war... now Drak Necrofear! Attack the Dark Elf!  
Dark Necrofear: ATK 5975 DEF 2800 *detroys Dark Elf*  
Barbera: I'm out... (LP 0)  
Yami Bakura: One down...  
Yami: One left to go... Draw! *4 cards* I summon Dark Magician Girl!  
Dark Magician Girl: ATK 2000 DEF 1700  
And since both the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl are out, I can automaticaly destroy one of your monsters Terry...  
Terry: Big deal...  
Yami: You'll see, go my Dark Magicians! Attack Terry's [Baby Witch!]  
DM and DMG: *both attack and destroy [Baby Witch]*  
Yami: he...  
Terry: Thanks Yami, like I said before, I needed [Baby Witch] in the grave yard in order to summon [Magical Egg]!  
[Magical Egg]; ATK ? DEF ?  
Yami: Bakura: uuuuuu I'm soooo scared  
Terry: U should be Bakura, Draw! *3 cards*  
Yami: Oh?  
Yami Bakura: It's just a stupid egg  
Terry: Show him what I mean [Magical Egg]!  
[Magical Egg]: *attaches it self on Dark Necrofear's Chest*  
Yami Bakura: What the hell is it doing?!  
Barbera: Just wait and see Bakura, hehe...  
Terry: *smlies not so innocently* It'll all make sense on my next turn, so now I'll place Revival Jam in Defense mode and end my turn  
Revival Jam: ATK 1500 DEF 500  
Yami: (LP 4800) hm... 'Something tells me that Bakura's not going to like what happens to his Necrofear...'  
Yami Bakura: (LP 4100) Draw! *5 cards* Hm... A usefull card, but first... I play, Headless Knight  
Headless Knight: ATK 1450 DEF 1700  
Yami Bakura: Now attack her Revival Jam!  
Revival Jam: *get's destroyed then refroms itself*  
Yami Bakura: O.o! What the...?!?!  
Yami: Idiot, At the cost of 1000 LP it can revive its self...  
Yami Bakura: U tell me this now!!!  
Yami: Guess it must've slipped my mind *looks innocent (A.N. If possible ^-^)*  
Yami Bakura: I'll show u... fine I'll end my turn!  
Terry: Well that's the end of you two... wait your life points aren't going down!  
Yami Bakura: (LP 4100)  
Yami: (LP 4800)  
Barbera: Snake Syndrome isn't in the field anymore cause I lost remember?  
Terry: Crud! I forgot  
Barbera: Hurry up Terry! Wake up and finish this duel!  
Terry: Easy for u to say! Your out!  
Barbera: ¬¬ Shad up!  
Yami: Well since I can't do much I'll place one card face down and end my turn  
Terry: ^-^ Yay! My turn!  
Yami Bakura: I still don't see what's so special about that egg...  
Dark Necrofear: *currently staring at the egg attached in it's chest*  
Terry: Well now it's time... Draw! *3 cards* And I play, Monster Reborn! *[Baby Witch] apears*  
Yami: Now what...  
Terry: Easy, [Magical Egg]! Give [Baby Witch] Dark Necrofear's power!  
[Magical Egg]: *somewho Darknecrofear disapears and then cracks open and shoots a golden beam at [Baby Witch], then disapears*  
[Baby Witch]: *eyes glow black* ATK 6075 DEF 5800  
Yami Bakura: What's going on? What happned?  
Terry: Easy, It takes one full turn for [Magical Egg] to obsorb any monster I desire then, I can give that power to any monster I wish  
Yami: And you chose [Baby Witch]...  
Terry: Very good Yami, hehe...  
Yami Bakura: *eyes twitches* Just hurry up and move...  
Terry: As u wish! Go [Baby Witch]! Attack Bakura's Headless Knight, and take out the rest of his life points!  
Yami Bakura: Damn...  
  
~*~  
  
Mai: *has stoped in front of a general store and is now leaning on her car's hood and drinking from a soda can* ah! ^-^ Refreshing!  
????: Hey there Mai!  
Mai: huh? *spots Tea and Tristan* Oh, hey! I've been loking for you two!  
Tristan: You have?  
Mai: Yeah Yugi told me to tell you two that we have to meet up at the clock tower in about 20 minutes...  
Tea: Well then let's get going!  
*all get in the car and head for the clock tower*  
Mai: By the way, were where you two?  
Tristan: um... ^^'  
Tea: Let's just say we've been around ok ^^'  
Mai: What ever...  
Tristan and Tea: *sigh in relife*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yami Bakura: WHAT?!?!?! WHAT HEPPENS NEXT!!! WHAT HAPPENS TO ME?!?!  
TC: Shut up Yami Bakura, you're giving me a head ache...  
TB: *still reading*  
TS; Aperently nothings bothering Teddybear ^^'  
TB: *still reading*  
LYD: *starts to poke TB* um TB...  
TB: Yeah... *doesn't look up from her book*  
LYD: Chappies over...  
TB: ok..........  
KME: WHAT THE HELL IS SO SPECIAL ABOUT THAT FREAKEN BOOK?!?!  
KM: BOOK BOOK BOOK BOOK! ^-^  
KME: ¬¬ u annoy me..  
LYD: ^^' Guess we'll see ya later u guys...  
Yugi: R&R PLEASE!!! ^-^ 


	12. Chapter 12

TB: OMG!!!! I'm soooooo froggin sorry!  
TC: Froggin?  
TB: --' u know what i mean... Anywho, it's been like what? 4 months?  
TC: ¬¬ more like about a year...  
TB: ^^' Sorry but with school and my web site and what not I've been real busy (and lazy with writers block) to write! but have to fear! I ave arrived with the next chappie!  
Everyone: YAY!  
Seto: It's about time too  
TB: Shad up Seto, Anywho, without furter ado let's continue the story!  
Everyone: *sighs in relife*  
TB: but first... DISCLAIMER TIME!!!  
Almost everyone: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
TB: yes! *picks a name* here u go Yami, ur turn  
Yami: fine, Teddybear doesn't own YGO, The twins, KM & KME, their items and i... oh no! I'm not reading the rest! *a bit pink*  
TB: uh why not?!  
TC: Yeah y? *takes the card and reads it then turns a bit pink* TEDDY!  
TB: ^^' um... STORY TIME!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 12  
Battle end! Finals start?  
  
Yami Bakura: Damn... *get ready for the hit*  
Yami: ACCTIVATE TRPS CARD! MORROR FORCE!!!  
*the attack gets deflected and [Baby Witch] is destroyed*  
Terry: (LP 1400) NO!  
Yami Bakura: *sighs* That's a relife  
Yami: Your welcome...  
Yami Bakura: *ignores Yami* Draw! *5 cards* well... time end this  
Terry: Just try it! With my revival jam in DEF mode, there's no way you can defeat me!  
Yami Bakura: Oh really? We'll see I summon D.D. Crazy Beast!  
D.D. Crazy Beast: ATK 1400 DEF 1400  
Terry: Uuuuuuuu I'm shaking!  
Yami Bakura: You should be! Now Crazy beast! Attack her Revival Jam!  
D.D. Crazy Beast: *destroyes Revival Jam but then it comes back*  
Terry: You fool! You can't defeat my Revival Jam!  
Yami Bakura: Guess again!  
Terry: Huh?  
Yami: ~I get his plan!~  
Yami Bakura: Headless Knight! Attck!  
Headless Knight: *destroys Revival Jam*  
Terry: Oh no! (LP 400)I don't have enough life point left to revive it!  
Yami: That's right! Now! Dark Magician! Get rid of the rest of her life points!  
DM: *attacks Terry*  
Terry: I lost T-T  
Barbera: Well wasn't that fun! ^-^  
Yami Bakura: OK we one! Now get us back to shore!  
Yami: What's the matter Bakura? Scared?  
Yami Bakura: No... It's just that all this dueling has made me sea sick *turns a bit green*  
Trio: *sweatdrop*  
  
~*~ Back on the Harbor ~*~  
  
*both Yami's return and Yugi and Bakura are back in control*  
Yugi: It was fun dueling with you  
Ryou: Yes and thank you for the food as well  
Barbera: Ah it was nothing!  
Terry: T-T I lost...  
Barbera: *hits her on the head* Get over it...  
Terry: .............. ok! ^-^  
Bakura: Well we better go now  
Yugi: oh yeah, hope to see u guys around!  
Barbera: Oh I'm sure you will ^-^  
Terry: bye!  
Yugi and Bakura: *wave good bye and leave*  
  
~*~ At the Clock Tower ~*~  
  
*Yugi and Bakura come into view*  
Mai: It's about time!  
Tea: What took u guys so long?  
Bakura: the duel took a bit longer than expected ^^'  
Yugi: Well then now that we're all here... where do we go?  
Joey: *shakes his head* No idea... Andrea never told us where to go after we won ten hearts  
Yugi: Yeah that's true... hey where Rosett?  
Tristan: We couldn't find her anywhere  
Rosett: But I'm right behind u Tristan  
Tristan: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! DON'T DO THAT!!!!  
Rosett: Perdon ^^'  
Joey: Pedon (translation: fart)?  
Rosett: *giggles* PERRR-don, It means sorry  
Joey: oh... I knew that   
Rosett: *shakes her head and giggles a bit*  
Joey: What's so funny?  
Rosett: oh nothing, so let's go!  
Yugi: Go where? We have no idea where the final will be held  
Rosett: That's what Hacking for ^-^  
Everyone: O.o? U hack?!?!  
Rosett: Yup... I'm not an expert or anything... but I'm pretty good with it...  
Tristan: Ok Ms. Smarty-Pants-know-it-all, where are the finals?  
Rosett: By the beach...  
  
~*~ at the beach ~*~  
  
Joey: THIS is where the finals r gonna be held?!?!  
Tristan: doesn't look like much to me...  
Mai: Are you sure we're at the right place Rosett?  
Rosett: Yeah I'm positve...  
*the gang are facing what seems to be a run down shack*  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
Yugi: ^^' Well then... let's go...  
*the gang slowly agreed and approched the shack, Yugi was the one to open the door*  
Yugi: H-Hello?  
Joey: YO! ANYONE IN HERE!  
Tea: Joey! keep ur voice down!  
Joey: What? it's not like anyone live here...  
*One by one they enter the shack. The shack was completely dark with no windows, the only light came from the open door*  
Mai: Is'nt this a lovely place?  
Tea: Very...  
Tristan: Well looks like there's nothing here..  
Rosett: But I was sure this was the place!  
Tristan: Well, as you can see it isn't  
*All of a sudden the door shuts closed*  
Bakura: You were saying?  
*Out of nowhere a TV turns on in the middle of the back wall*  
Joey: Woah! Freaky!  
voice: *coming from the TV* Hello Duelist  
Almost everyone: *jumps*  
Voice: If you were wondering if this is where the finals will be held... well sorry to sad that your mistaken...  
Joey: WHAT?!?!  
Rosett: but that's impossible! I checked like 500 times! This HAS to be the place!  
Tristan: well as you can see it isn't  
Voice: we'll tell you where the finals are... on one condition...  
Yugi: and what's the condition?  
Voice: play our game... and then we'll tell u where it is...  
Joey: What's the catch?!?!  
Voice: No catch... actually there is one small catch...  
*the ground starts to glow*  
Tristan: what the?  
Tea: Wh-what's going on?  
Mai: hang on!  
Voice: It'll all make perfect sense  
*ground starts to shake violently*  
//Yugi! Hang on!//  
/To what??/  
*the ground colapses and everyone falls to what seems to be a bottomless pit*  
  
TBC...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Everyone: WHA?!?!!?!?!  
Joey: Wha happens next?!?!  
Yami Bakura: We die don't we?!?!  
TB: *smiling*you'll just have to find out now won't u ^-^  
TS: Cliffhangers... they always leave you hanging ^-^  
TC: I hope the tomb robber dies...  
Yami Bakura: ¬¬x Yes I "love" u too...  
SD: Come on Teddy! what happens next!  
LYD: Tell us pwease!  
TB: nope u guys will just have to find out in the next chappie ^-^  
Everyone: aw!  
Yugi: Please review! we really really REALLY want to know what happens to us!  
Yami Marik: Don't Review and I'll send u all to the shadow realm *laughs like a idiot*  
TB: *knocks him out cold* Ignore him... R&R please! ^-^ 


	13. Chapter 13

TB: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...HA...ha...ha... -'

Everyone: takes one Huge step away from a hyper TB

TB: . . o.o .! No one likes me! anime sobs

Everyone: '

Mokuba: Can we pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssseeeeeeeeeeee starts the story already... i want to know what heppens to them...

Seto: Yes please, I want to know how they died...

Everyone who feel in the last chappie: HEY! glare at Seto

Seto: glares back

glareing contest

TC: Well... there's nothing much I can say about this really...

KME: taps TC on the shoulder and whispers something in her ear

TC: nodds, then they both walk away

TS: Now what are those two up to...?

Seto vs Everyone who fell(Y/Y/R/B/A/T/J/M/R 9 ppl): still glaring

KM: GO SETO! KICK THEIR bleep!

TB: �� Dun swear please...

KM: uh T-T

Seto Vs. 9ppl: still glaring

TB: mumbles something to Mokuba

Mokuba: mumbles back

TB: mumbles

Mokuba: smiles

KM: COME ON SETO!

Mokuba: Come on Seto Don't crack like you did last time!

Seto: stops glaring at turns to look at his brother Mokuba! I've never lost a glaring contest before

TB: You have now!

Seto: realizes what they did bleep thwack faint

TB: holding her M. Mallet no swearing -x

KM: How come you hit him and not me? thwack

TB: There happy -

KM: begins to chase TB

TS: sweatdrops um... well... i might as well start the chappie... since Teddy can't do it i will! picks a name from the hat Tristan your turn

Tristan: Teddybear doesn't own YGO, or the wizard of Oz!

Seto: Amen to that

Chapter 13

I don't think we're in Domino anymore

Voice: No catch... actually there is one small catch...

the ground starts to glow

Tristan: what the?

Tea: Wh-what's going on?

Mai: hang on!

Voice: It'll all make perfect sense

ground starts to shake violently

Yugi! Hang on!

/To what/

the ground colapses and everyone falls to what seems to be a bottomless pit

on a screen, 6 green blinks suddenly disapears from a screenthe screen covers half the wall of a circular room, which is full of green blinking dots, some move, move have been labeled "Dueling" on top, and infront of the screen are more people in white coat's and glasses, typing away

Guy in a scientist coat and has black pants, from the third chappie: saw the screen What the? what happened to those duelist?

Person one: We don't know sir, they just suddenly disapeared!

Guy: How could that have happened?

the door behind the guys suddenly opens and Andrea walks in

Andrea: walks up to the guy Is somehting wrong?

Guy: We've somehow lost track track of six duelists...

Andrea: and they are?

Guy: Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Bakura Ryou, and two unregistered duelist have disapeared

Andrea: Yugi Muto!... Aw man... The mistress isn't going to like this. He was supose to make it to the finals... if he doesn't get here in time, the mistress is going to be furious.

Tea: slowly opens her eyes Where... Where am I? sits up and looks around O.O! Wow...

Tea is sitting at top of a hill in the middle of what seems to be a medow with a beautiful view of the surroundings including moutains and a forest

Tea: This place is beautiful! Hey you guys turns to the rest

everyone else seems be uncouncious on the ground spread out at the top of the hill

Tea: stands up and brushes off I wonder where we're at... stares at the sky

Joey: begins to wake up wha happen? sits's up and rubs his head

one by one everyone begins to wake up

Bakura: Last thing I remember was the floor colapsing under us, everything went white and now we're here...

Tristan: Yeah, but where is here?

Mai: I don't know but it sure is pretty

Yami Bakura: Yeah, pretty lame... Think these stuff are flamable?

Yami: �� mDon't get your hopes up

Joey: Hey, when did you guys get out?

Yami: I don't know, we we're already out when we woke up...

Yugi: looking around Hey has anyone seen Rosett?

Yami: You miss her already? snicker

Yugi: �� No, I'm just worried for her ok

Yami: suuuure

Rosett: from behind Tea Actually, I'm right here

Everyone jumps a bit at the sound of her voice.

Tea: Hey... uh... where did you go?

Rosett: Oh, I just went to explore a bit that's all

Joey: You went exploring all by yourself! Why did you wake one of us up to join you!

Rosett: sounds a bit hurt Well, you all looked so peacefull sleeping, that I didn't want to bother you guys

Joey: Well what if something happened to yas! No one would've known! We wouldn't be able to help you!

Mai: He's right for a change

Rosett: Hey, I may be short in height but not in age you know. Sides I didn't know you care about me so much Joey, I though you hated me

Joey: blushes a bit Yeah well I uh...

Yami: Aw looks like Rosett has a new boyfriend! looks at Yugi

Yugi: ��x Not another word

Rosett: Naw, clasps hands together and her eyes have stars on them I have my eyes on some else

Yami: Hey Yugi, if you pray hard enough, it might be you

Yugi-X That's it! raises fist

Rosett: No, Yugi's to young

Everyone just stares at Rosett like some weirdo

Rosett: places a hand on either cheek and closes her eyes smiling Yes I, the beautiful Rosett, has love for a man...

Yami Bakura: Beautiful?

Rosett: But enough about my romantic life, so does anyone know where we are?

Joey: . Didn't you go off exploring?

Rosett: . Yes to fin out or location, but didn't find anything

Bakura: What now

Tristan: I vote we all go look around a bit

Mai: Better than staying here. I second that idea

Rosett: I third it with a though! Why don't we all split up into groups that way we can cover more ground!

Tea: That sound fair, we can slpit up into groups of three. Now to decide who goes with wh-

Rosett: Cuts Tea off I go with Yami and Bakura's twin! (a.n. She hasn't mett Yami Bakura yet)

Yami's: WHAT! I'M NOT GOING WITH HIM! point to each other

Rosett: To late I chose you two now let's get a move on! grabs one arm on the Yami's and drags them towards the mountains

Everyone else: sweatdrop

Mai: Ok that leaves us 6... Tea Bakura and I will look in the medow, and you three look in the forest

Yugi: Ok, Let's meet up back here before it get's dark!

Yugi, Joey and Tristan head to the forest and Tea Mai and Bakura head to the medows.

(a.n. Group #1 - Yami Bakura, Yami, and Rosett - Mountain; Group #2 - Mai, Tea, and Bakura - Medow; Group #3 - Yugi, Tristan, and Joey - Forest)

Group #1 Yami Bakura and Yami: Staying as far as possible from each other

Rosett: Ahead of the two boys . Isn't this fun!

Yami Bakura: If you mean by fun as in this is tourtument, then yes, I'm having loads of fun

Yami: mumbles Tch, all he knows how to do is send people to the Shadow Realm

Yami Bakura: What did you say!

Yami: You heard me!

Yami Bakura: Then Why don't you say it to my face!

Yami: I'd be glad to!

Rosett: stands between the two and pushes them away from each other Hey you guys, since we're stuck here, can't you guys at least try to get along?

Yami's: No!

Rosett: sigh

Yami: Besides, why did you drag us to come with you Rosett?

Rosett: Well isn't it obvious?

Yami: No not really

Yami Bakura: Shows you how much he knows

Yami: glares

Rosett: Well, if you must know, I hardly know you guys

Yami: So, you hardly know the rest of the gang

Rosett: Yeah, but I know you two less, I decided this could be a nice little way of knowing the both of you

Yami: That sound nice

Yami Bakura: I think I'm gonna barf

Rosett: Now now dearies, we still have a long way to go!

Yami: 'something tells me I'm not going to like this trip'

/Why not/

Oh hey Yugi, I'm stuck with the Tomb Robber. What other explanation do you need

/Oh right/

So how are you doing?

/Alright, Joey, Tristan and me are heading for the forest. Oh by the way, we'll meet back at the hill by nightfall/

Got it thanks!

Group #3

Joey: So how are things going with Yami, Rosett and Yami Bakura?

Yugi: Well, they haven't killed each other yet... so i think things are going pretty well

Tristan: Sounds like rosett have those two under control

Yugi: I dun know... knowing those two, they'll pull some sorta scheme to get the other one

Tristan: Too true

Group #2

The three of them arrive at a nice huge medow, the view of the ocean has come in making the scene even more magical.

Tea: Wow! I don't know where we are but it sure is big!

Bakura: I don't know girls

Mai: What do you mean?

Bakura: Don't you guys get this feeling we're being watched?

Mai: Now that you meantioned it looks around it does feel like someone is following us

Tea: Yeah, but how, there's no one around but us for miles!

Mai: Looks can be deciving. Well let's head back, it's almost night fall

The other two nodd in agreement

Group #1

Yami Bakura: Can we go back now! This is boring!

Yami: Yugi did say to be back by night fall, Rosett?

Rosett: ...

Yami: Hey Rosett? You ok

Rosett: ...

Yami Bakura: Hey girly, we're talking to you!

Rosett: ...

Yami: Rosett LOOK OUT! grabs her by the shoulder

Rosett: looks up Huh what? Gah! noticed she was one step away from falling off the side of the mountain

Yami Bakura: The hell's wrong with you girl?

Rosett: huggs Yami OH! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Yami: places a hand on Rosett's head What were doing anyway?

Rosett: Looks up at him I must've been Daydreaming again sorry!

Yami: Joey was right, when off exploring, you need a babysitter

Rosett: Hey he didn't say that!

Yami Bakura: No, but you still need one

Rosett: no fair! two against one! T.T

Yami: That's what you get for being the only female XP, come on let's head back. It's just about nightfall

nighttime, and the gang meet up back at the hill

Group #2 arrive first

Mai: Were is everyone else?

Tea: Probably still on their way back here

Bakura: Walks up to the girls carrying a stack of fire wood I brought some wood for fire tonight. No one else has arrived yet I see

Mai: Yup, they probably got lost or something

Joey's voice: Not quite

Group #3 arrive, carrying somethings small and colorful.

Tea: What's all that?

Yugi: Would you belive they're fruit?

The boys put what they found on the ground on one pile. Some of them look like purple pears with with polkadots, some are stuck on vines like grapes, but they are slightly bigger and blue. Others have strange shapes and some even have corners.

Tea: picks up a red square from the pile(a.n. ...) These are fruit? Are you sure?

Tristan: We weren't at first, but then Joey took a bite out of one of them

Joey: Heck yeah! They're quite good acctually

Tea? Takes a bite out of the square and smiles blushing My they are good!

Mai: Looks like Joey's talent for eating practicaly anything came in handy for once

Joey: �� Shaddap

Yugi: Yami hasn't arrived yet?

Tristan: No wonder it's so peaceful

Tea: Acctualy, here they come now...

Joey: And it was so relaxing too

Group #1 is slowly aproaching the hill. The boys look extremly tired but Rosett looks quite cheerful. She's walks straight head hi, and taking long strides, looking quite proud of herself. The boys tough are slunked foward arms hanging at their sides and they seem to struggle to keep their heads up. When they arrive the first thing they do is drop themseelfs face first on the ground and fall straight asleep. The rest notice that the two Yami's have quite a few deep cuts, bruizes, and scratches just about every part of their body.

Mai: What happened to those two?

Rosett: Well, you see on the way down of the mountain, these two started to see who could climb down the mountain the fastest without getting hurt...

Yugi: Yami never does turn down a challenge

Rosett: Yeah well, the second the two started off they both triped over a rock and tumbles all the way down the mountain '

Joey: So who won?

Rosett: It was a tie

Everyone-'

Bakura: has been working with the firewood and has now started a fire Well, now that we have a fire going, what should we do now?

Mai: Streaches I say eat, sleep, then figure what to do tomorrow

Yugi: yawns

Mai: I'll take that as a yes

Yugi: O.o?

Everyone sits near the fire and begins to eat.

Rosett: kneels between the two Yami's and smiles warmly at them

Tea: Hey Rosett, come join us!

Rosett: Ok! stands up and joins the others

TBC...

TB: is out cold on the couch

TS: staring at TB I think u hit her a little too hard Kaima

KM: T.T But she hit me!

Yami: Two wrongs don't make a right

Tristan: And three rights make a left!

Mai: . What's that got to do with anything?

Tristan: What? It's also a phrase isn't it?

Mai: ... pats Tristan's head You're think too much

Tristan: T.T

LYD: Hey... where're TC-Chan and Kaimare-Chan?

SD: watery eyes Have they gone missing!

Twins: We must go on a quest to search for them! strike a pose

Yami Bakura: I saw them go outside

Twins: clasps hands together and stand on either side of Yami Bakura Have they ran away!

Yami Bakura: ..! Does it look like I care aout those two?

TS: Well... while we figure out where those two went off too, please R&R and we'll see you guys next chappie!

Twins: Appear infront of TS Good-bye for now TB-chan's readers!

TS: ' 


End file.
